Back to httyd
by Torywhite
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story 'httyd comes to life'. There will be small adjustments to the story and e.g. trader Johann isn't evil/ bad guy. Please read, review and most importantly enjoy! (Sorry if updates are slow). Rated T just in case. (Parts when speaking dragonese will all be in italics). Will contain fem/fem paring.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a couple of months now. I know my software is still intact but I have been working on a lifesaving invention. It's hard to discribe but I've modeled it to make it look like a Samsung Galaxy s5 so no one gets suspicious. This divice can for example give a person who's missing a limb a new one, and can make plants grow. This will help people like Hiccup or Gobber. I still need to work on the plant part of the software but after that it should work and I can go back and see everyone; ugh Snoutlout. I think I'll take some extra clothes because I'm thinking of staying awhile. I'm going to wear Astrid's clothes there. They're really the only thing that could last in the viking world. For now though it's getting late and I'm tired so I'm going to bed.

There is a thumb down the hallway and my big dog jumps on me. "Hey come on, down boy. I love you too but you're squishing me. *Gasp*. I guess you're hungry. Lets get you some breakfast". At the mention of breakfast he jumps down and I hear him crash into the sliding glass door. "Well that was smart wasn't it. Here you go". I give him and the the little dog breakfast, have some myself and head over to my shed. I think I should be able to finish the vegetation part today. Lets get to work.

Ugh! no no no! These plants are too big. At least they're bigger than before. Before they were the size of a bottle cap. Lets see, if I tweek this open up the back and move something, let's see if this works. Fires it at a tiny capsicum bush. YES! It works! Now all I need to do is test it on an animal subject. I might be able to test it on the little dog. She is missing her left front paw. I'll call her over.

"Little dog, come here". Little dog hobbles over.

"Ok so sissy is going to try to make your paw all better. Is that ok?" She bark, eager to see if it works.

"Ok so just stand up and stay still". She stands up.

"Ok, three, two, one!" I fire the machine and there's a flash of light. I open my eyes to see little dog laying on the ground.

"Hey girl, are you ok?" She stands up and I see...

"OH MY WORD! IT WORKS! Go on little dog, show me if it works properly". Little dog starts running up and down the yard and she barks in joy.

"I'm so glad you like it little dog. Listen I'm going on a little trip for a while. I'm putting you in charge of the food because boof head can't be trusted. I'll leave in about an hour. You know how the food dispenser works yes? I'll put it out before I leave". Little dog barks and runs off to show boof head her new paw. I better go get ready.

Ok so I'll take four changes of clothes and I'll wear Astrid's clothes there. I'll take my notebooks and an extra fully charged computer battery. Now my bags packed with clothes and notes on dragons and my satchel is filled with my pencil case, spare battery and an extra notebook all I need to do is put out the dog food dispenser.

"Little dog I'm leaving. The dispenser is over under the shed roof and filled up. Where's boof head?" As hearing his nsme he come running around the corner of the house. "Hey boof head, I'm going on a trip for a while. Little dog is in charge. Both of you come here and give me a hug". Both the dogs jump up and gives me kisses.

"Ok ok. See you guys soon". The dogs give me a woof goodbye as I enter the shed. Ok so TV on and dragons playing, lets get back to httyd.


	2. Old friends

This still feels really weird. Like falling forever. The entry isn't all that great though. You land on the floor with a thump. Wonder were I'll end up... .

"Indi your back!" Astrid squealed running across the room to greet me.

"I missed you so much Astrid".

"Come on. You're dragons are missing you like crazy". She grabs my wrist and pulls me out of her hut. My eyes marvel at the sight of the ocean and the clearness of the sky. She then jumps up onto Stormfly and pulls me up with her and flew in the direction of the forest.

"Umm Astrid why are we heading to the forest?"

"Well he and the othersare out checking for wounded dragons but I said I'd stay here on lookout. I'm really glad you kept your promise" she said, emphasising the last part.

"Well I remembered something that I had to do and I also wanted to come back and see everyone including you". I emphasized the last part. I really missed Astrid's bold personality.

"They're just down there. I bet they'll be ecstatic to see you".

"Indi your back!"

Hiccup and Fishlegs yell as they run over and ingulf ne into a hug.

"Hey guys it's nice to see you again". The twins walk over.

"Hey it's nice to see you again lovely". Looks like Tuffnut remembered that he won't be able to get a date.

"Just ignore him. He's been talking about you non-stop since you left". Ruffnut shoves her brother out of the way as she talks. Snoutlout walks over and puts his hand around my waist. "Snoutlout get off me. Don't ever touch me like that again! On second thoughts just don't touch me in general". Yep, still gross.

"So I take it you managed to get your umm oh yeah your software working" Hiccup walks up and gives me another hug.

"To be honest I could get back anyway. It didn't need repairing". Astrid looks at me a little hurt.

"No no its not like that. I've been working on something and once I got it working I quickly packed my bags and rushed right here". That bring a smile to everyone's face.

"Well shall we head back to the edge and catch up".

"I'd love to Hiccup. Lets go".

"I'll go get your dragons. You want to come. They're practically bursting to see you" Hiccup says as we land.

"Sure. I can't wait to see Shadow and the others. Lets go". I can't wait. I love all my dragons and...

"hey guys. I missed you so much". The dragons all jump up and try to shove me on top their back.

"Wow wow. Calm down. I have a idea so come on and lets go flying". The dragons super excited eagerly run outside.

"Do you guys want to come flying with me. I'll show you how awesome we are".

"Of course. Lets go guys".

"Oh you're in for it now Indi. Come on Toothless, lets show her how a real rider and dragon do it".

"Ok so I'm going to start off with jumping from Speed Stinger to Speed Stinger and when I land on Road Runner he'll jump up and throw me into the air. The Buckstitch will catch me and I'll dangle from his tail. He will then flick me up into the air. Right before I hit the ground Flare will catch me, throw me into the air and catch me again. We'll do that three times before I jump off her back and onto Arrow. We will loop the loop a couple of times before I jump off of her back and dive into the ocean. Right before I hit the water Shadow will dive in and we'll fly out of the water. Shadow and I will go once around the island in record time and then land. Sound good guys?" The dragons all warble and crow.

"Well let's do this!"

"Ready! Three two one go!" I start jumping from Speed Stinger to Speed Stinger. They are incredibly strong. Ok so there's Road Runner. Here goes nothing.

"Yes! Ok Buckstitch! Ok three, two, one flick!"

"And Flare catch! Nice job girl. Lets do that again three more times". To be honest I didn't think this was going to work. I really should have in a flight suit but I don't have one so... .

"Nice! Get ready Arrow. Ok go". Wow I really hope I jumped hard enough.

"YES! Ok Arrow lets do some loop the loops". Wow I really hope I don't fall off. Ok so here goes. Brr the water is chilli.

"Hey Shadow. I missed you incredible speed. Now lets show off that incredible speed. Around the island!" Yep, still as fast as the first time I rode her. Looks like we're almost done. That only took about twenty-five seconds. We land in front of everybody.

"Ok that was amazing!"

"Thanks Astrid. What do you guys think?" I turn to the rest of the group.

"They were spectacular flying skills and considering that you've only flown a couple of times I would have called that impossible. I'm definitely taking you to meet my mother".

"Thanks Hiccup. I'd love to meey Valka".

"Well then I'll take you to meet her tomorrow. She got back from the nest last week and is having a break".

"Ok then it's settled. I take it I'm staying with Astrid again".

"Yeah you are" Astrid buts in.

"Ok just don't let it be a repeat of last time. I'm still trumatised from last time". Hiccup blushes slightly remembering what happened. Myself and Astrid giggle remembering his face.

"Sorry Hiccup, I can't promise you that. It was your fault for not waiting outside for us to answer" Astrid sniggers.

"Yeah that was halerious. See ya everybody". We walk to Astrid's hut after feeding the dragons. Shadow only had a few fish and quickly hurried after us. The rest stayed behind to play with the other dragons.

"Hey Toothless I can see you ya know. You don't have to sneak around. You can come if you want". Toothless walks over to Shadow and they nuzzle each other.

"Awww that's just too cute. Don't ever tell anyone I said that or else".

"Ok. I get it. You need to be seen as tuff. Astrid I promise I won't tell".

"Lets go. It's getting colder".

"Hey how long was I away?"

"Well about a month and a half. It was just the start of Winter when you first got here. Hey it's Snoggletog, do you want to stay?"

"Well how long until then?"

"About a week and a half".

"Well I should be able to stay. If I need to I'll just jump back home and grab some extra clothes and check on my dogs".

"So you'll stay?"

"Of course. Lets go hang out".


	3. Cute

"So Astrid what have you been up to?" "Well not much. I've been getting ready for Snoggletog". "Hey what do you do at Snoggletog apart from blowing up buildings?" "Ugh really? You know about that to?" "Did you really expect me not to? I know everything". "Good point. Well Snoggletog is a holiday all vikings celebrate. We guve each other presets and decorate dragon eggs. We used to use chicken eggs but since we have dragons now it's just what we do. Only to the eggs that are layed early of course. We also celebrate the hatchlings to. They're really cute". "Ok, that makes sense. Sounds fun. I can't wait to celebrate with you guys". "Yeah. It's always really cold to but no one lets the others know there're cold. Shows how strong you are, ya know. Although after Hiccup trained the dragons most people stopped trying to be tough and just be themselves". "You aren't kidding about it being cold. You know on the island I was living on before coming here had hot springs. We should go sometime. It'll be nice and warm and I'm sure the dragons would like a holiday. It'll be nice". "That's a good idea. Do you want to go after Snoggletog?" "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. We'll just have to make sure no one else follows us". "Trust me, they won't try. Do you want to go and have a bath?" "Sure. I'll just grab a spare pare of clothes". I grab a long sleeved shirt and pants. "Lead the way".

"Just through here". "Thanks Astrid. I'll call Shadow in, she'll be able to heat the water faster. Shadow can you come here please". Shadow walks through the door and shoots a plasma blast into the small pond. "Thanks girl. This is convenient isn't it". "Yeah we were pretty lucky when we found to small ponds next to the where we put the huts. Hiccup separated them with a wall in between and walls and a roof" Astrid says taking of her shirt. "You coming or are you too embarrassed?" I blush slightly. "Yeah uh coming. Sorry, I don't usually have a bath with another person". "Nah don't worry, I get it. I was a bit embarrassed the first time I had a bath with someone else" Astrid says taking of the last of her clothes. I undress and slip in. "That's much better. Thanks for inviting me". 'You're my friend so why wouldn't I?" "Never mind". "Hey! I'll get get you" she yells as I splash her. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself". "Well sorry but I just can't help myself" Astrid says back, splashing me. At that momoment Shadow and Stormfly run in through the door. "Really Shadow? Clise the door". I grab my towel and go to close the door. As I stand up Hiccup walks past. "Sorry Indi!" He screams quickly running off. "Really, again? Thid must be my fait" I say closing the door and hopping back into the water. I hear Astrid and the dragons the dragons snigger behind my back. "You think this is halerious don't you?" "Yep. Absolutely halerious" Astrid says still laughing. The dragons start laughing louder. "I'm clean. I'm gonna get dressed and head back. You coming?" I blush intensely while getting dressed. "Yeah I'm coming. Give me a minute". I make the horrible mistake of turning around as Astrid hops out of the water. "Sorry!" "Perv" Astrid yells throwing her dirty shirt at me. "You ready to go?" "Yeah you can look now. Lets go". "I turn around and see Astrid , she's all clean and in a new set of clothes. She is really pretty. No wonder Hiccup likes her. I know what to say to annoy her now. "Hiccup's a really lucky man you know. Very pretty lady". I snigger. "Come here!" She yells running after me. I start running and jump onto Shadow holding my dirty clothes in one hand and clutching on to Shadow with the other. "You can't catch me".

I jump off Shadow just as Stormfly lands. I run into the hut and jump onto Astrid's bed. Astrid runs in and tackles me. "Ok ok, I give!" "Good. Don't say that ever again" she says with a mennicing but playful tone. "Ok but seriously, I know that you guys were going out but have you gotten married yet?" "Fine you got me, we got married about a month ago. It's really not a big deal". "Are you kidding me! People in my world, who like the series, have been talking about it non-stop. That's great! Congratulations". "Thanks. It's nice really. We'd been going out for ages secretly but it was great when we finally told everyone and even better when we got married". "*yawn*. I'm ready for bed". "Same to. I'm just going to put Stormfly. You coming to put Shadow away?" "Yeah coming". We walk over to the stables and when we enter we see Hiccup putting Toothless to bed. When Hiccup sees me he blushes and walks over. "Hey uh Indi sorry about umm just before. I was going for a bath and I didn't see that...". "It's ok. Shadow and Stormfly barged in. It isn't that big of a deal. Oh and congrats on the marriage. That's wonderful". "Thanks. Agree to just forget about it?" "Agreed. Is it ok if Shadow sleeps with Toothless? They have got a bit of a liking for each other don't they?" "Sure. Toothless, Shadow is going to slerp with you again"? Toothless's ears perk up. "You mean they've slept with each other before". "Yeah. First night you were gone she felt lonely so she went to sleep with Toothless. It's become a bit of a habit". "Aww that's sweet. Goodnight Shadow".

"Hey Astrid wouldn't baby Night Furies be adorable". "Yeah they would be. Fishlegs would be through the roof". "You know how all the dragons leave for Snoggletog? Maybe Shadow will leave to have eggs". "I never thought about that. Guess we'll just have to wait and ser". "Goodnight Astrid". "Goodnight Indi".


	4. Impressive

*Yawn*. Looks like I woke up early. I'm going to go get my dragons. Brr it's chilli, but it's absolutely beautiful. The sky is pink and orange because the sun's just rising and the ocean is sparkling. "Hey Shadow do you want to go for a fly?" She croons softly and Toothless looks up. "Hey Toothless. Do you want to come watch?" He nods. "Come on then". I unlock the cage with the key I found in Astrid's room and we walk out. "Ok lets do this... . What's up Toothless?" Toothless is nudging me and pointing to his back. "Toothless I don't know how to put on and work you tail". Toothless doesn't listen and pushes me over to his saddle and tail. "Ok. I don't complain though because I don't know how to control it". He ignores me again and I'm trying to figure out how to put it on. "I think I've got it. Toothless you can go now... agh Toothless! What are you doing? I don't know how to fly this tail". God help. Ok so if I go like this and pull it up with my foot... yes! I've got it. "Ok Toothless lets take this slowly. That's it. Lets try something tricky. Try a tail whip". Toothless obeys and we pull it off. Ok Toothless lets try, and please don't fail, a loop the loop". Ok, woah this is fun. "Ok Toothless take us down... actually would it work if I jump off you, onto Shadow and you fly downwards?" He shakes his head. "Ok. Shadow fly up and I'll jump onto you. Ok three, two, one and go". I jump off and land perfectly on Shadows back. "Nice job everyone. Shadow lets practice out agility. Fly around those sea staffs as fast as you can without stopping". We zigzag through the sea staffs and we land. Hiccup is standing there looking super impressed. "How do you know how to use his tail?" "I don't know. It just sort of clicked". "Well that's very impressive. Are you ready to mother?" "Yeah lets go. I'll go wake Astrid up and get the rest of my dragons". "Ok. I'll meet you out the front of the stables". "Ok. See you in a minute".

"Hey Astrid wake up. It's time to go". Astrid sits up wearily and looks at me. "Ugh. Coming". She stands up, grabs her axe and walks over to the door. "Are you ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be". We walk over to the stables. Astrid goes and gets Stormfly. When dhe walks out she sees Toothless nuzzling me. "What's up with him?" "Well he made Indi put his saddle and tail fin on and from what I saw he pushed her onto his back, jumped of the ledge and I guess she just got it. Is that right?" "Yeah that's exactly what happened. It was really fun though". "Lets get going. Don't want to keep my mum waiting. I told her that I had a new rider and she had managed to train a group of different dragons. She sounded pretty interested". "Well then lets not keep her waiting. Are you guys ready?" The dragons crow, eager for some adventure. "Ok. Come on Shadow. Hey Hiccup do you think you could make me a saddle for Shadow?" "Sure. Sounds fun. Lets go".

Wow it's even more beautiful than I remembered. The wild dragons look so spectacular with their different colourings and patterns. I fly over to Fishlegs. "Hey Fish. What have you been up to lately?" "Well I've been tracking wild dragons and translating the dragon eye". "Anything new or interesting?" "Well just some new stuff on some dragons and one or two new species. Not sure they exist though. One called a Woolly Howl and another called a Grapple Grounder. Valka saud she's never heard of such dragons so they're probably not real". "You never know, you thought Toothless was the last Night Fury but you were wrong. Never give up hipe, I learnt that when I first got here". "Thanks Indi. Looks like we're here". "Lets go. I've missed this place".

We land in the village and Hiccup spots his mum. "Hey mum, over here". Valka walks over and spots me. "You must be the new rider my son was telling me about and... oh is that a Night Fury?" "Hi Valka, it's nice to meet you. I'm Indi and this is Shadow", I gesture to Shadow. "And the Timberjack is Flare, the Speed Stinger is Road Runner and the pack, the Nadder is Arrow, and the Rumblehorn is Buckstitch. Say hi everyone". The dragons all crow and warble a hello. "Well it's nice to meet you. Where are you from?" "Ah well I'm from another world. I accidentally sent myself here a month and a half ago and I've managed to come back. I missed my dragons and everyone else". "Stoic didn't mention you". "Well I told him it wasn't a big deal and not to make a fuss". "Well you're just in time for Snoggletog. It's just next week. Are you staying". "Well yeah I think I'm going to. It sounds like fun". "Well it was nice meeting you but I better get going. "I'll see you later then Valka". "See you later mum". "See you later everyone", and with that Valka jumped onto Cloudjumper and they flew off. "Hey Indi can you show me how you used Toothless's tail, I can never get the hang of it?" "Sure. Toothless are youup for a little bit of practice?" Toothless nods eagerly. "Well Hiccup is the expert so I'm sure he can help. I'm sure Fishlegs wants to come to". "Yes please!" "And Snoutlout and the twins can look after and get to know my other dragon family members. Just remember to look out for Road Runner, he won't hesitate to sting you". "Yeah lets go. Come on guys, follow us". And with that Snoutlout and the twins run of to play with the dragons.


	5. Flying

"Ok so point your foot up to take up". "Like this?" Astrid asks positioning her foot. "Yeah. So when you pull back a bit you'll let out the tail. Body movement is important as well". "Is this right?" Astrid says as she lets out thr tail. "Yep. Are you ready for a real flight?" "Umm ok. You ready Toothless?" Toothless nods and croons ready to test Astrid. "Ok. I'll hop on Shadow to help if you need it. Lets go". I fly up before Astrid and I see her follow. "Ok lets start off with something easy. Follow me". We fly around the island without any problems. "Ok, we're gonna do something a bit more difficult. See those rocky ledges? We are going to fly belly side against them, fly down fast and stop and skim across the ocean right before we hit. Think you can do that?" "Yeah. Lets give it a go". "Ok, three, two, one and go!" We race over to the ledge and fly down. "Help!" Astrid yells as she falls of of Toothless. "I'm coming Astrid!" I fly over sa fast as I can and just manage to catch her. "Thanks". "That's ok. You take Shadow and fly back. I'm not sure Toothless wants to stay in the ocean". As if to answer Toothless yells out from in the ocean. "Coming". I dive off if Shadow and land on Toothless's back. We fly back up. "How about we try that again later. Toothless's tail fin needs to dry off. Come on".

Right now I'm just walking around with Shadow. The others are still out playing and I dropped off my stuff in Astrid's room and met her parents. They seem nice. I need to think of presents for everyone. I'll get Snoutlout a mirror, Fishlegs the dragon book from the httyd book series, the twins a new sword each, Astrid a new saddle for Stormfly and I'll make Hiccup a waterproof tail for Toothless. Perfect. This will be so much fun. I better get to work, I'll need Gobber's help. "Gobber I need your help". "Aye miss Indi, what I do for you?" "Well I need help making Snoggletog presents for Hiccup and the group. Can you give me a hand?" "Of course. What are we doing first?" "Well I need to make some Gronckle Iron swords for the twins". "Of course. I have some Gronckle Iron ready to go. Lets get cracking". Gobber and I work hard and finish the swords in just under an hour. "Ok next is a mirror for Snoutlout". "Ok. I've got the shiny part here and the case here all I need to do is... there ya go". "Ok, a new saddle for Astrid". "Ok but I need a model". "I'll call Around over, she's just over there. Arrow can you come here please". Arrow walks over and I give her a rub on the snout. "Ok lets get measuring". We measure her and start working. We finished in about an hour and a half. "Thanks Gobber. I think I've got the next one. Is it ok if I steal your workshop for a while?" "Fo ahead lassie". "Thanks Gobber. See you later". Lets get started.

Ok so I've got the tail, now all I need to do is coat the tail in the wax I found. I went looking the best wax I could find. I also put some in the tail to make it a bit more water proof. It was difficult but I did it. Lets rub this on. I'll give Hiccup the wax so if he needs to he can re-coat it. Done, finally I can go... woah I've been it here for a while. "Shadow, bring over one of the saddle bags please". She walks over and I place everything in the bag. "Lets go, I'm exausted".

I sneak into Astrid's room and it looks like she's already asleep. "Goodnight Arrow, goodnight Shadow".

"Indi wakey wakey". "Ugh Astrid go away". "I didn't see you come in last night. Where were you?" "You were asleep when I got back. I was doing something for Gobber". "If you say so. Lets go, Hiccup's waiting for us". "Give me a minute to get dressed". "Ok. See the Great Hall". "Ok". I get dressed and head over to the Great Hall. "Hey Hiccup. Astrid said you wanted to see us". "Yeah well seeing as you can come and go as you like I'm thinking you will be needing a house". "Yeah I was thinking about that to. I went looking and found the perfect cave". "Ok. Can we see?" "Of course. Follow me". We take off and I lead them to the cave. "It's big enough for all my dragons and it is like a hose with lots of seperate rooms". "This is perfect. We can start working on it after Snoggletog". "Ok. Lets go".


	6. Oh no

I can't wait. Tomorrow is Snoggletog and it's going to be so much fun. I couldn't help myself and started working on my cave with Arrow. I would've gotten Shadow to help but she's been pretty tired lately and I have my suspicions as to why and that makes me very excited. I've been helping with the decorations and getting the dragons ready. The village is pretty excited for more hatchlings. At the moment I'm working on the cave. The biggest room us going to be the stables for the dragons, the second biggest the kitchen and dining room. The last two are only slightly different in sixe; the slightly larger one being my bedroom and the last one the bathroom. "Hey Indi, you coming? We're all going swimming". I turn around to see Hiccup. "Yeah I'm coming". "Cool. Meet us at the cove". "Will do". Hiccup flys off. I grab an extra pair of clothes and a towel, shove them into my satchel and get the dragons that want to come. Everyone comes except Buckstitch.

"I'm here" I call as I land. I put my satchel on a rock and unbuckled Shadows and Arrows saddles; (Hiccup made me a saddle for Shadow. It was really sweet), and jumped in with everyone. *Brrr* "it's really cold. How do you swim in this?" "That's simple, Stormfly come over here please". Stormfly walks over and without a word from Astrid she breathes her magnesium flam into the water. It immediately warms up. "See, simple" Astrid says as she comes up and splashes me. "Hey!" I yell splashing her back. "This looks like fun" the twins say as they join in, splashing me. Soon everyone joins in. "That's not fair! Arrow, barrel role into the water", and Arrow roles into the water from the sky. "You got us" Hiccup says swimming over. "Looking forward till tomorrow Indi?" "Absolutely. You just wait and see what I made for you... crap, sorry guys I remembered something I have to do. See you later" and with that I jump out of the water, throw on my dry clothes and jump onto Arrow and call Shadow to follow.

I can't believe I forgot. And the day right before Snoggletog, really? I'll just nick back home quickly and get the poster to go with Fishlegs' present. I'm already at Astrid's place so it shouldn't take to long. "Ok, Arrow, Shadow you guys stay right here and I'll be right back". I start up my laptop and check. "Ok so I've got enough battery and am ready to go. Three, two, one, go!" I jump through. Yep, still feels really weird. I'll check on little dog and boof head to. Almost there. "Ow. That hurt...". "What the freaking hell!" Oh no, this cant be good.

"What is going on!?" Mia asks. "Like seriously, what the f**k" and that's Jessie. "Please explain" and Claire. "Hey, over here". Holly? She is another of my friends. "You need to explai, and now" Holly says, grabbing my arm. "Ok ok I will. Just promise not to freak out?" "Deal. Now explain" Mia says, sounding a bit annoyed and scared at the same time. "Ok, but this may take awhile. You may want to sit down". Everyone sits down and I start telling them what happened.

"Ok so let me get this straight, you got sucked into how to train your dragon and you went to an island and lived there before going to the Edge and meeting everyone. You then went to Berk and they helped you get home" Jessie asks, not really believing what I'm staying. "And then you went back because you could and hung out with everyone?" Claire says, nearly fainting. "Yeah, pretty much". "So what are you going to do now?" Mia always asks those questions. "Well...I am going to grab the thing I came to get and go back so see ya". I start walking towards the door before being pulled back by Holly. "Ih no you don't. You can't just leave us here now we kniw". "Why are you here anyway?" Jessie answers, "we wanted to come over and Holly asked if she could come. We said yes and made our way here". "Ok. Well I really ought to be going". "Well take us with you". Yep, that was Holly. "Listen, I would but it's complicated. And you'd need clothes and stuff". "We brought clothes" Claire says, clearly not going to give up. "Why?" "Well we wanted to stay for a little bit and you need clothes and stuff so..." "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but ok, you can come". "YES YES YES" everyone cries simultaneously. "Come with me. I'll get what you need".

"Ok so keep your long, warm clothes, toothbrush, closed in shoes and anything else you need. Leave everything else here, phones, ipods excetera". "What about...". "No Claire, you need to leave your sketchbook and notebook here". "Why". "Because you don't need extra stuff". "Everyone ready?" "Bring it" Holly says, super excited. "Then lets go". "What's it feel like going through the window-portal thing?" Mia asks sounding nervous. "A bit weird but you get used to it ready? On three we all touch it. Three, two, one and go!" "We all touch it and get sucked in.


	7. Introductions

We all land on the floor with a thud. "Ow". "Indi, is that you?" Astrid yells from downstairs. "Yeah it's me" I yell back. Astrid walks up the stairs. "You said you'd only be gone for a couple of minutes, that was more like an hour... who are they!?" She says, starting at my friends. "Well, time for introductions. Holly, Astrid, Astrid, Holly. And this is Claire, and Jessie and this is Mia". Everyone stares at Astrid and she stares back."well, now that's out of the way lets go see everyone else" I say, trying to break up the awkward silence.

As we walk outside Arrow, Shadow, and all the other dragons walk up and start to nuzzle me. My friends all scream and stumble backwards. "Come on guys, get off. Sorry to scare you guys like that, they're a bit attached". The dragons back off and calm down. "Is that a Night Fury!?" Jessie yells, her jaw almost hitting the ground. "Sure is. Her name is Shadow. This is Flare, and Buckstitch. This ine here is Arrow and Road Runner and his pack. Well actually I think I'm more in charge but you get the idea". Everyone stares, and Mia starts walking over to Arrow. "This is Arrow, isn't it? She's beautiful" she says, as she scratches Arrow under the chin. Arrow falls to the ground in bliss. Mia screams and steps back, "what did I do?!" "Don't worry, if you scratch Nadders under their chin they collapse and you have them sujuced". "Phew, I thought I hurt her". Holly then steps foward and ribs her on the belly. Arrow starts rolling around on her back. Holly giggles, then stops hoping no one noticed. "She is very beutiful. You're really lucky Indi". I smile, acknowledging how lucky I am to have found myself here that first time. "Yeah I am". Hiccup interupts, "sorry to break up the introductions but would you like to explain what happened and how they ended up here?" "I'll try my best".

"And so I had to let them come" I explain, ending my explanation. "So do we have to get rid of them now they know?" The twins ask, clearly wanting to do something interesting. "No! Of course not! They're my friends, and besides tomorrow is Snoggletog and we can't go killing people right before then". The twins slouch in their chairs, a bit disappointed. "Anyway, what am I going to do with you lot?" Astrid walks up to me, suggesting something. "They could always stay in my hut with us for now and seeing as they'll probably come back and all that we can build them a hut later". "Good idea. You guys ok with staying with myself and Astrid?" "Yeah" they say, simultaneously. "Ok then, go put your bags in Astrid's room and come back down. We need to organize what's going to happen while you're here". Holly, Jessie, Mia snd Claire all run into Astrid's hut and return moments later. "Ok, lets figure this out".

"So after Snoggletog we'll find each of them a dragon and they can start training" Hiccup asks, summing it all up. "Well actually, there is something else" Astrid interupts. "What?" "Well remember how you said after Snoggletog we could go visit your 'home' island?" "That's right. How about, seeing as Hiccup knows the most about dragons, no offense Fishlegs, and is the best rider, they can stay here and train with everyone else?" "Sounds good. Does that work for you, Hiccup?" "Works for me. How about you, gang? Think you can help me train the newbies?" "Sure thing", "definitely", "sounds good", "I guess". "Well now that's sorted, everyone to bed, it's going to be great tomorrow". Everyone walks home, anticipating the excitement to come.

"Ok so if the dragons sleep in the pens outside and we place blankets here, here, here, here, and here we should be all good. Guys, choose a blanket and go to sleep" I say, trying to get everyone organized. "There, goodnight". "Goodnight". "Goodnight Indi". "Goodnight Astrid".


	8. Snoggletog

*Yawn* Mmmm. It's a nice day... it's Snoggletog! Looks like no one else is awake. Perfect opportunity to get my Snoggletog gifts ready. I quietly tiptoe out of the hut and over to the stables. Most of my dragons are still asleep except... Arrow snd Shadow of course. "You guys were to excited to get back to sleep hey? Oh well, let's make some final adjustments to some of these gifts. "Morning Gobber, you're up early". "So are you". "Fair point. Just here to collect my Snoggletog presents, oh and by the way, happy Snoggletog". I toss Gobber a new metal leg, similar to Hiccup's but more heavy duty and a bit different in design. "Ho, thank you. It'll go great when near fire". "You're welcome Gobber. See you later". "Sure will". With that I walk out of the forge with an armful of gifts.

Ok so the twins swords are in good shape, Snoutlout's mirror is in tact, and

I adjusted Astrid's saddle so it would fit. I'll need to test Toothless's fin though. I'll need to find Toothless... "Toothless, what are you doing here?" Toothless laughs and then walks over to the tail and starts to sniff it. "Yeah, it's a waterproof tail for you. Thought you and Hiccup might need something like that while diving. It is also super thin and strong alowing you to go deeper more quickly and just faster in general. Mind helping me test it?" Toothless nods and shoves me over to the tail, eager for a test run. "Toothless, you have to stay still". Amoment later the tail is attached and adjusted it to fit. I strip off to my T shirt and shorts and jump on Toothless's back. Within a second we're flying towards the sea and we hit. I let out the tail and we pick up speed, going deeper every second. I smile and Toothless shoots into the water. A beutiful blue glow illuminates the water as we swim through. We emerger and fly back up to the cove. I dry off and put on the pair of winter clothes I borrowed from Astrid. "Come on Toothless, Arrow, Shadow, they should be awake by now". I put all the gifts in a crate I find nearby and with a little help from Toothless carry everything back to the village and put it in the down in the great hall. I see the rest of my dragons walking around. Chatting to each other and others. Hiccup, the gang and my friends spot me and come walking over. "Happy Snoggletog" Hiccup greets me with a big hug. All the other dragon riders join in. "We have something for you" he says and pulls out a pair of three clawed boots. The others do the same. "We made thses for Road Runner and the other Speed Stingers. It has extra webbing so they'll be able to go longer distances. We made enough pairs for everyone". "Thank you so much Hiccup. Will you guys help me put them on later?" "Sure bu ehy not know?" "Because I have something for each of you". I pull out the crate from under the table I was sitting at.

"A mirror for Snoutlout, the frame's made out of Gronckle Iron so it'll be hard to break, a sword each for the twins made out of Gronckle Iron. A book of dragons from the How To Train Your Dragon book series, a new Saddle for Astrid...". "I love it. Thank you so much Indi. Stormfly, come here girl". The Deadly Nadder walks over and sniffs at the saddle. "Do you like it girl? Indi made it for us". The Nadder croons, thanking me. Astrid puts the saddle on Stormfly and notices the quote on it- "Only fun if you get a scar out of it". "I remember this. This was on the first day of dragon training Hiccup had with us". She smiles at me. "Knew you'd rember it. Told you she would". I look at Flare and she rolls her eyes. "And last but not least, a waterproof tail for Hiccup". "Wow, this is amazing. I can't believe you made this". "I fitted and tested it this morning. Here's some extra wax in case you need to put some more on". "Thanks Indi, this'll help heaps with our diving". "Exactly. It is extremely this so you'll go quicker and you'll be able to reach a deeper in a quicker time". "We can't thank you enough" Astrid says, walking over and giving me a hug. "Seriously, it's no big deal. It was easy. Only one thing left, I need to get you guys some dragons". I turn to my friends. "Are you ready?" They nod. "Then lets go".


	9. Big suprise

We exit the Great Hall after the Snoggletog feast and meet up in the cove. "So what is the plan?" Hiccup asks, going through all his dragon notes. "Well, it's time to get these guys a dragon" I say, as if the most obvious thing in the world, which it is. Hiccup rolls his eyes. "I mean, which dragon do each of you want" He says, turning to the others. Mia speaks up first. "Well, I'm no dragon expert, definitely not, but I'd love to have a Deadly Nadder" she says as she walks over and gives Stormfly and Arrow a pat. "Well, that was easy. How about you, Jessie?" "Well I've know for ages what dragon I would pick. It may be a bit difficult though". I give her a questioning look. "It's a Typhoomerang". I look at her, knowing that this will certainly be a challange. "We'll see what we can do. What about you two" Astrid says, looking directly at Holly and Claire. "Well, I'm not really sure" Claire answers. "Me neither". "Well, you guys can think about it while we find Jessie and Mia their dragons". Everyone looks at each other, everyone yawning as the stars start to appear. "We can head off tomorrow. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, and Ruff and Tuff can stay here and get everything ready for new dragons. Astrid can come with me. Sound good?" "It's good with me" Hiccup says, mounting Toothless. "See you before you go?" He asks Astrid. She blushes and nods. "Of course". "Ok, see you tomorrow". Everyone then mounts and starts heading home. "Come on, lets go".

Mmmmm. Today sure is going to be interesting. Looks like Astrid is already up. Probably went to meet Hiccup. I'll wake everyone. "Come on you lot, wake up. We need to get moving". Everyone groans as they get up. "Grab your bags and get ready. I'll meet you outside". I walk outside and go fetch Arrow, Shadow and um who else should I take. Astrid suggested that we double up on Shadow, Mia and Holly can ride Stormfly and Jessie and Claire can double up on Arrow. Simple. "Arrow, Shadow, Stormfly, come over so I can saddle you". "The three dragons come walking out, shadow looking very tired. "What's up girl?" I ask walking over to her. She perks up a bit and pushes in in the direction of stables. She pushes me into her stall and I see four dark black and grey eggs. "Oh my god! Shadow this is amazing!" She smiles at me and I see Toothless looking at me from the corner of the stall. "Hey Toothless, I see you're going to be a father". He smile and goes over to lay around the eggs. "I can't take you away from this Shadow. You need to stay here". She looks at me and shakes her head. "You want to come?" She looks at me and nods. "But don't you want to stay here in case they hatch?" She shakes her head and points at the sun and at the eggs. "It will be a cople if days until they hatch?" She nids again and pulls her saddle off of the stand. "If you say so. Will you be ok looking after them Toothless?" He nods and gently heats the floor around them. "Ok, well I guess that's settled. Let me put on your saddles". I put on Shadow's and Stormfly's new saddle and borrow the old one for Arrow. "All done". "Thanks for saddling her Indi". I spin around and see Astrid walking over. "You're welcome. Oh and you NEED to come see this" I say as I grab her and drag her into the stables. "Are those...". "Night Fury eggs? Sure are". "Then why did you saddle Shadow? Shouldn't she stay here?" "She has insisted on coming" and as if to make my point Shadow nods. "That's strange. Normally dragons would never dream of leaving their babies". "Maby that's how Night Furies do things. Maby the fathers look after the eggs. Their are animals in my world that do that". "I guess". "Hey Indi". I hear Holly call behind me. "Hey".

"Those are Night Fury eggs!?" Claire squeals. "Yep, and Toothless is going to be looking after them". "Wow". "Are you all ready to go?" Astrid asks, getting to the point. "Yes". "Ok then Astrid and I have figured out how this is going to work. Astrid is going to ride with me on Shadow, Mia and Holly, you guys are going to double up on Stormfly and Jessie and Claire on Arrow. Mia hop on Stormfly and Holky hop up behind her. Jessie hop op on Arrow and Claire hop up behind her and we're ready to go. I'll just attach the saddle bags and but your bags inside and lets go". We take off.


	10. New friends

"Ok, Mia, we shouldn't have to go very far for you're Nader. Lets start off in the forest on The Edge. There are plenty of wild Nadders so it should be easy. But remember, be careful". Astrid says the last part with a stern look. "Of course" Mia answers, smiling. "Lets go, we're here". We land and we start walking around. "Shh, I hear something". We stop, and I see a couple of tail spikes on the ground. "It's a Nadder" Holly whispers, seeing the dragon appear. "He's beutiful" Mia says, admiring the pistachio green dragon. "You like him?" "Absolutely". "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Ok, Mia, approach his from the front and try and find the blind spot. When you do rub it's snout with dragon nip". "Ok". Mia approaches it. "Move with its head. It'll help find the blind spot". Mia does what Astrid says and soon the Nadder loses sight of her. "Perfect, now!" Mia rubs the dragon nip on the Nadders nose. The Nadder instantly falls to the ground. "Nice job". "Thanks". "It really was. And Astrid must be impressed because compliments from her a rare". Mia smiles and rubs under the Nadders chin. It stirs. "Get ready". The Nadder squawks and stands up. "Reach out your hand and look in the opposite direction. Ince it touches your hand with its nose you've earned it's trust" Astrid calls out from behind a tree. Mia reaches out her hand and waits. The Nadder looks at her hand curiously and puts it's nose up against Mia's hand. She squeals. "You're very handsome, arnt you?" He croons. "What are you gonna call him?" "Hmmm, how about Sybous? You like that?" Sybous croons and rubs his head against Mia. "Sybous it is". "Can I pet him?" Holly asks, walking over. "If it's ok with Sybous. Is it ok if Holly pats you boy?" Sybous nods and reaches out waiting for Holly to pet him. "Ok, you can pet him". Holly walks over and pets him on the nose. He croons and rubs his head against her. "I think he likes you" I say, reaching out and waiting for permission so I can let him. Sybous puts his nose up against my hand, giving me permission to pet him. "I like you to". I walk around him and relise the dark green patches randomly placed on his body. "Hey Mia, come look at this". She walks around and spots the patches. "Wow, they're beutiful". Sybous croons at the compliment. "Well, are you ready for your first flight together?" "Sure are". "Umm Mia", Holly speaks up while scratching the three Nadders, "can I go with you?" "Sure". I think for a minute about how this is going to work. "Astrid, if it's ok with you do you think we could put the saddle I made you on Sybous seeing as Mia and Holly arnt used to riding bareback?" "Yeah ok, but don't break it". Astrid agrees and I start switching over the saddle. Sybous moves around a bit but soon gets used to it. "So what are we gonna do with Stormfly?" "Lets just keep her around, you kniw, just in case". I nod. "Perfect. Lets go".

"Ok, so Jessie wanted a Typhoomerang and you guys still have no idea what you want?" "Yeah" Claire says, still clearly unable to choose. "Well we'll find something. There's an island over there where we can camp" I say pointing to an island with snowcapped mountains. "Lets set up camp right here, it's perfect" Astrid says, undoing the saddle bags from Shadow's saddle and then removing her saddle completely. After giving Astrid an affectionate nuzzle Shadoe bound into the lake. "I can't stop you, can I?" I say, and she laughs at me. "Trust me, while you were gone she went swimming with Toothless constantly". "Aww that's sweet" I say, as I undrees into my underclothing. Everyone stares at me. "Umm, not meaning to be rude but I wasn't expecting you to start stripping off" Jessie says, averting her eyes. "Well I'm going to go swimming and I don't know about you but I don't normally go swimming in my clothes". Astrid gives me an interesting look. "Really? Because when we went swimming the other day you seemed very keen to keep your clothes on" she says, smirking. "Oh, I'm so going to get you for that". Before I can do anything the others stip off as well and jump in along with the dragons. As soon as Astrid enters the water she immediately starts splashing me. "Ok, ok you win". "Thought so". "Well then I might just have to tell everyone how you and Hiccup are already married" I snigger. "OH MY GOD!" I laugh at my friends reactions. "Indi, you are so dead" she says, starting to wrestle me. "Hey, guys, a little help here". Immediately all my friends start to help me and Astrid gives up. "Ugh you win" she says, giving up. "Don't underestimate us" Holly smirks triumphantly. "Come on, we need to set up" I call, exiting the water and drying off. "Coming" they answer, exiting the water as well.

"I've got the wood ready for the fire" Claire says, dumping the last of the wood into the fire pit. "Thanks" I answer from the saddle bags. I pull out some dehydrated chicken and get Arrow and Stormfly to light the fire. "Here" I say, handing out chicken to everyone. "Don't forget the dragons" Astrid points out. "I would never" I say, as if Astrid is accusing me of something. I throw everyone some chicken and Stormfly croons affectionately. "You like that?" She croons again. I walk back over to the saddle bags and pull out blankets. "Catch". "Thanks". I can't help but stare up at the cloudless sky. It's absolutely beautiful. "You're so lucky to exist in this world Astrid". She smiles at me. "I know". "Hey Indi, do you hear that?" Claire calls from where she was laying with Arrow. A dragon roar, non that I've ever heard of before, echoes down from the snowy mountains. "Lets go check ot out. Astrid, jump on Stormfly just in case. Everyone mount". Everyone obeys and we start flying towards the mysterious dragon call.

"It's definitely coming from in there" Jessie says. "Definitely. Lets go in and see what it is". We silently fly into the huge cave. The tunnel seems endless untill we enter a cavern filled with a species of dradon I've never seen before. "I've never heard of this dragon before. How about you Astrid?" "Never seen anything like this except... in the dragon eye. It looks like...". "A Woolly Howl" I finish, amazed. "It's beutiful". Claire speaks up, admiring a particular sleeping dragon. "I think this is perfect" I whisper. "What are you thinking?" Astrid questions. "Well this is the dragon Claire is going to train". Astrid looks at me, bewildered. "You're kidding right? You've read how hostile these drado s can be. Not to mention that the shoot hail" Astrid scalds me. "Astrid, look at all the different species of dragons you guys have trained, let Indi and Claire give it a go" Holly says, making an excellent point. "Fine, but don't come crying to be when you almost die". I nod and give a hand signal for Arrow to land. "Here's some dragon nip. Be careful, these dragons are extremely intelligent, they are in the strikclass after all". Claire quietly walks up to the dragon that's peacefully sleeping on a rock. "What do I do?" "Rub it gently on her snout and make sure to get it on the snout, not above". She rubs the dragon nip on the right spot and the dragon wakes up from the smell but doesn't mive. "That's good. Now reach out your hand and wait for it to touch your hand". Claire reaches out her hand and stays absolutely still. The dragon looks at it curiously before closing it's eyes and putting it's snout against her hand. "Hey" she whispers, careful not to wake up the others. "So what do you have in mind for a name?" Astrid asks, impressed. "Well hoe about Tiamat?" The Woolly Howl nods and starts jumping around her. "Haha, you're very energetic, arnt you?" "Tiamat nods and laughs. "Hang on a sec, if these dragons were sleeping, what was that riar we heard?" As if in answer another roar echoes through from a tunnel and the tunnel starts to collapse. "You guys go, I'll see what that was!" I yell as I start flying through the tunnel. I hear Astrid ordering everyone out of the cave before I enter another cavern. As I look around I hear another roar, this one more desperate and spot the source. A young dragon, about 15, stuck under a slab of ice. "Hang on there little guy, I'll get you out.

"Come on Shadow, we need to free him". She shoots and her final shot just manages to free the dragon. "Come on, this cavern in going to collapse. The dragon, being extremely intelligent, follows me through the falling slabs of ice. Shadow uses her echo location to navigate out of the collapsing cavern and we make it out if the maze of tunnels. I can't see anyone so my guess is that Astrid got everyone safely back to camp. "Come on little guy. Lets get you back to camp so I can paych you up". He nods and flys after me, although I can see his left wing might have a small break but easy to fix. As we land everyone rushes over to make sure we're ok. Then Mia notices my new friend. "Who's this?" "This is who was roaring earlier. Poor fella was stuck under an ice slab. He looks like he bight have a small break in his left wing but nothing I can't fix. Anyway, how was your first flight on Tiamat?" She gives Tiamat a scratch as she answers, "it was amazing. She's really fast and agile". Claire smiles and gives her dragon a hug. "Anyway, I better get to work on this guy and you guys can go back to bed". I start to putt out the bandages and cream as Astrid comes over. "I'll help". "But don't younwant to...". "I want to help. I'll help any dragon in need". I smile, admiring her enthusiasm. "Lets get started".

We finish cleaning his wounds and banging his wing. "There we go". He croons, and lyes down. I do the same and snuggke up to Shadow. "Goodnight Astrid". "Goodnight Indi".


	11. Just a day

Wow, what a beutiful morning. No clouds in sight. Everyone is still asleep except some of the dragons, and our new friend. "How are you doing buddy?" He smiles and wags his rear end and tail. "That's good, but take it easy. Your wing will take s couple of days to heal. Three at the most considering it was only a small break, but looks like most of your wounds are healed. I'll have to thank Hiccup for the ointment". I see that Stormfly is awake. "Morning Stormfly. Hoe are you?" She hops around excitedly and glys around in the air. "You wanna go for a morning flight?" The blue Nadder nods and pushes me towards her back. I hear a laugh and turn around to see all the other dragons awake. The little Woolly Howl smile at all the dragons. "You guys wanna put on a show for our new friend?" All the dragons nid and take off, except Stormfly who waits for me to hop up. "Lets go".

I jump from dragon to dragon. Truly feeling free as I saw through the sky. "I really need to get myself a flight suit like Hiccup's". Shadow calls to me, as if agreeing. "You'd like to be able to fly with me?" She talks again. "I wish I could understand what you guys were saying". To answer all the dragons nod. "I'll find a way to understand you, someday". I jump onto Tiamat and understand what Claire meant. She is amazingly agile and has blazing speed. "Nice job Tiamat". She croons at the compliment and breaths out several small blasts that shatter and rain tiny pieces of crystals. "Amazing". I leap off of Tiamat and onto Shadow and loop the loop. We land and I relise that everyone is awake and was watching us. "Umm, morning?" Astrid and everybody else just stares at me. "That was extremely impressive". I blush slightly. "Thanks". "I did NOT think you would be able to do something like that" Jessie says. "Hey, who got you here in the firts place?" Jessie nods, knowing she's been defeated. "Anyway what do you want to do?" "How about some target practice?" "That's not a bad idea. Seeing as Astrid knows more about this than me I'll let her take over". She nods and mounts Stormfly. "Everyone line up. You guys can join in to" she says pointing to Jessie and Holly and the other dragons. Jessie hopsbon Arrow but Holly just looks around. "You can practice on Shadow" I say pointing to her. "Thanks" she says, giving Shadow a pat before mounting. "Ok so being Strike class dragons they have excellent accuracy but being in the Tracker class Nadders also have superb accuracy. Lets go". Astrid signals to the trees for everyone to start firing. Everyone hits their target and the trees either explode or burn to the ground. "Nice job everyone. Lets have a go from the sky". Everyone flys up. "Remember that the dragons will do most of the work but you also have to remember that shooting from the sky is different from how you would on the ground". Astrid signals again and once again everyone hits their target. Everyone smiles. "Nice job. Lets give the dragons a rest".

We're all sitting around and I see Shadow doing something strange. She's rolling around on her back. I walk over to her and she doesn't stop. "What's up girl? Is something wrong?" She looks up at me and jumps up. "What's up?" She points to her spines and to me. "Huh". She points to her spines again and I think I understand. "You want me to release your secondary spines?" She nods and bounces around like a kitten. "Ok, ok you need to stay still". She stands still. "Ok, here goes". I walk around to her neck and push the spot and massage. Her spines separate and she instantly pushes me towards her back. "You want to give them a test flight?" She nids and I jump on her back, not bothering with the saddle. We leap into the sky and do some tricks. We dive into the ocean and Shadow shoots and a bluish purple glow illuminates the water as we swim through it. We surface and land. Astrid looks at me. She must have been watching. "So you separated her spines?" "Actually she wanted me to". "But how could she have known if the only Night Fury she's ever been around is Toothless?" I gulp, preparing to tell Astrid. "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to say, not even Hiccup". "Ok" Astrid says, a bit confused. "Lets go somewhere else. I can't let anyone find this out".

We walk over to a cliff and sit down. "When I found her on an island she was stuck and injured. I heard something calling out and injured. I took her back with me and we came back later to make sure everything was ok. Turns out the call I heard was a Nigh Fury. I also found out that- that Toothless- Toothless was from that island". I finish, waiting for Astrid's reaction. "So you lied to us?" She says. "It was to keep everyone safe. You and the Night Furies included". Astrid starts to understand. "I get it. You didn't want to indanger anyone". "Yesh but there's something else. They told me that years ago one went missing and hasn't returned. What they discribed to me was a dragon that looked exactly like Toothless. Astrid, his parents want to see him one more time but I can't let Hiccup find out about this, not yet". I sigh, wondering what to do. Astrid thinks about it, trying to figure it out. "Then you take him". "What?" "You kniw how to use the saddle, and so do I because you taught me. You should take him to see his parents. I'll come". I sigh again. "I'm nit sure Toothless would agree to that, especially now that he's going to be a dad". Astrid thinks this over. "Wait until the kids are older and take them. I'm sure they'd live to meet his children". She does have a good point, and I know that his parents could hurt themselves if they tried to come looking for him. "I'll do it". Astrid smiles to tell me I've made the right decision. "Lets get back, it's getting late".

"Where have you two been," Mia asks, as she snuggles with Sybous. I look around and see that they started the fire. I spot Holly giving Arrow a rub on her neck. "Careful you dont hit the...". Too late. She pushes against her neck which signals for Arrow to shoot a single shot. "Sorry, didn't know about that". "It's fine. How are you going?" I ask the Woolly Howl. He croons and shows me his wing. "It's healed extremely quick, so much so you should be able to fly tomorrow". He croons happily. "And it looks like all your wounds are healed to. I really need to thank Hiccup for making me bring that ointment". I lay down next to him and drift off to sleep.


	12. Don't tell Hiccup

I wake up the next morning and find Astrid and Stormfly missing. As I'm about to go looking for her the WoollyHowl wakes up and decides he wants to come with me. "Ok, lets go look for her". We start calling out and we come across her sitting at the cliff we were sitting at the previous day. As I walk closer I hear her crying. Thats not right, Astrid never crys. "Astrid, are you ok?" She sniffles. "I'm, I'm fine". I look at her face and see its stained with tears. "Come on Astrid, I can tell you're upset". She looks up at me and I sit down next to her. Stormfly looks at me and then to her rider, clearly worried about her. "Astrid, please tell me. I don't like seeing you upset". "I can't tell you, Hiccup-Hiccup needs to know first" she says, looking away. "Astrid, I relie on you. If you-if you arnt 100% then you could hurt yourself and I worry. Astrid, please, just tell me what's wrong". She shakes her head. "Hiccup needs to know first". I look at her as she starts crying then. "Astrid, if it's bad you have to tell me, Hiccup or not". She nods to agree. "I'm-I'm pregnant".

My eyes go wide as I look from Astrid's face to her stomach. "You mind?" "Sorry". There's a moment of silence before I start to get really confused. "Why are you so upset though?" She looks at me, an expression of something far beyond sorrow. "It's coming up to Drvistating Winter and-and I-I don't know...". "You don't know if the baby's going to make it". "Yeah" she says, not able to look me in the eye. Stormfly nudges her rider concerningly. "I'm ok girl". Astrid scratches the Nadder under the chin to re-assurr her. She instantly calms down and starts playing with the Woolly Howl. "But Astrid, if the baby is due sometime soon, why'd you come with us? Isn't that dangerous for the both of you?" She nods. "I needed to get away from everything and well, I wanted to have some time with you. Seeing as I never get to see you". I smile, glad knowing that I mean a lot to her. "Thanks". We turn around to see the Woolly Howl and Stormfly playing. "Looks like they have a liking for each other". "Yeah, they do". The Woolly Howl nudges me and points back to his bandaged wing. "You want me to take the bandages off?" He nods and nudges me again. "Ok, but you have to stop moving". After a minute he calms down enough to let me take the bandages off. He stretches and spreads his wings. "Are you sure?" He nods and nudges me towards his back. "If you insist. Astrid, would you like to join us?" "I'd love to". We both mount and the dragons leap up into the sky. The Woolly Howl stretches his wing, happy to be able to fly again. He begins to dip in and out of the clouds and through the sky. "Wow". I think for a monent before a name pops into my head. "How about Dipper, seeing as you like to dip through the sky". He croons, agreeing to the name. "Dipper it is. Lets show Astrid what you can do". As soon as I say that he immediately starts showing off, doing loolp the loops and making pictures in the clouds. As he finishes off a picture of a Deadly Nadder, Astrid flys up next to us. "Wonder who that is" she smiles. Stormfly says something to Dipper and he says something back making Stormfly laugh. "Ready to go Back, looks like its already oneish". "Lets go".

As we fly back over to the campsite we spot everyone flying. "They're good" Astrid comments, seeing Holly speed around Mia, teasing for her to catch her. "Yeah, they are". Astrid keeps watching Holly as she pulls off more complicated moves. "She's going to make an excellent rider" Astrid says as shewatches Holly loop the loop and barrel role over to us. "Hey, where have yiu been?" Astrid gives me a look. "Nowhere" I say. "Ok, well if you don't mind I'm going to keep practicing with Shadow". "Yeah, that's fine". She flys back over to the others. "Hey, Astrid, want to see what I was working on while I was away?" "Sure, I'd love to". We land and I go over to the saddle bags and get out my satchel. I walk back over to her and pull out the device I was working on. Astrid stares at it, looking very confused. "What is it?" "I don't have a name for it yet, but it will one day change the world". "So, what does it do exactly?" "Well, it can do a few different things. Firstly, it can generate animals and plants, which will stop famine. Secondly, it can create hybrids. So you could cross a Nadder with a Night Fury. Or you could give yourself animal features like a wolf tail or something. And, with a bit of difficulty you could swap between a person and an animal". "No way, that's amazing". "And, last but not least, it can regenerate limbs" I finish, waiting for a reaction. "Wow, that's impressive" she says, staring at the device. "Would you like a test?" "Sure". "Ok, lets generate some corn. Three, two, one, go". I press the generate button and a cob of corn appears in front of us. "Incredible" Astrid whispers, speechless. "Thanks".

We sit around the fire, talking about anything that comes to mind. Shadow lays with Holly, crooning when Holly scratches her. "She really like Holly" Mia says, looking at the pair. "They were working really well today, and the stuff they were pulling off was really cool" Jessie comments, snuggling with Arrow. "You should have seen the barrel role and multiple blasts they managed to pull off. They didn't miss a single target" Claire says, cuddling with Tiamat. Holly blushes, something I never ever see her do. "Thanks". She yawns. "Night". "Night".


	13. Dragonese

I wake up to see all _the_ dragons huddled around Holly. As I walk closer I see that she's holding an amber coloured stone. "What have you got there?" I ask as I pat Arrow on the snout. "I don't know. It has some writing on it that I can't read but I can her all these little murmurs". "Show me". She holds out the stone and I relise what language it's written in. "I know what to do. Give me a second". I jog back over to the campsite and retrieve my satchel. I pull out the device and run back over to Holly. "What is that?" "Something I've been working on for a while now. Can youtake my picture?" She gives me a confused look but takes the device and take the picture. "Thanks, now if it just go onto languages, select other and enter the one I want, it should work..." I say as I press enter and look back at the amber stone. The writing soon becomes clear. "It says "those who come across yhis stone will be blessed with the gift of dragonese, but those who misuse it will be cursed for eternity"". As I finish reading it the murmurs grow louder untill it's a proper conversation. " _what was that?"_ I finish and Holly gives me a look and saus "what? I don't understand what you're saying". _"I said what was that"_ I repeat but Holly gives me an odd look. "Yeah I still don't understand. Try speaking english" she says getting annoyed, an edge to her voice. "I said I don't understand" I say. "Hey I can understand you but I didn't say anything just before". I look cofused and I hear it again. Different voices having a conversation. _"You mean that she can understand us?" "Yes. I explained this before. The dragon jewl allows humans that are worthy to speak our language. I'm not explaining this again Stormfly"._ I jump. Stormfly? What is going on? Is this rhing allowing and talk their language. Lets test this. _"umm, excuse me, but I'm a bit confused". "_ _see, I told you so"_ Shadow mocks in triumph. _"hello, but can you please explain this Shadow" Arrow and the others ask._ _"ok ok where should I start?"_

 _"So this stone lets me understand abd talk to you?" "Precisely. And apperently your friend Holly over there to. She a good flyer to" Shadow says. "_ _I like her" Stormfly says. "Wow that's impress" Sybous says rolling his eyes. "And one last thing" Shadows butts in. "If you practice long enough you will eventually not nee the stone and be able to swith between dragonese and your natural toung" she finishes off._ "umm hello? What's going on?!" "Mmm sorry Holly, I'll let them explain". She gives me a questioning look before taking the stone and being launched into an exploration. "I'll be hack later, maby".

I walk through the firest, taking in the wonderful blue sky and lush green pine trees. I really don't know how I got so lucky. Lucky enough to be here and be in this world. And I wonder sometimes if... "agh what the?" I yell as a terrible terror land full speed onto me. "What are you doing" I ask the small dragon before it gets it chance to chirp at me. It holds a peice of papper in its maw and hold it out to me. "Umm thanks?" I ask and before I can give him a pet he fumps up into the treetops and flys off. After getting over the sudden round off adrenaline that had coursed ots way through my body I unroll the price of pare. It says "Hey Astrid or Indi or whoever gets this message. We just wanted to let you know that we are going to be set up at the Edge. Everything is fine but we though i5 would be better for there to be a bit more practice space. Also for the eggs to hatch. Toothless has done a great job looking after them and is being very fatherly. Also wanted you to know that Heather is back and going to be with us for a little while. Hope your having fun, the gang".

I smile before remembering the part about Heather. My heart skips a beat. I haven't met her yet. And what about Dagur? High expectations much? Why am I fussing so much anyway? It'll be a few more days before we head back. We still have two more dragons to find and that will takes us a while. And I promised Astrid a holiday that still stands. Ugh, just calm down. It's no big deal. I'll just go tell Astrid. Her and Heather are so close. She'll be so excited. And she still needs to tell everyone about the baby. Oh god, this is hopeless. Lets just get back before I get lost.

"Where were you at?" Jessie asks as I wander back to the campsite. "Just having a wander". "Well do you know what Holly's doing. The dragons are ignoring us" she says sounding annoyed. "Umm yeah I'll go check whats going on. And where's Astrid?" "She went over and is niw talking to Holly. She just keeps ignoring us". 'Shit'. "Yeah I'll go check".

"Holly, Astrid are you guys coming over?" " _Yeah in a minute"._ I jump. "You to huh?" She nods. "Yeah. Pretty impressive". "Yeah but I wouldn't tell anyone". Astrid nods but Holly loks at me strangely. "Why?" "Because the more peopl who find out about it the more people will come looking for it. Besides it's not something to mess around with" I finish. "Yeah fair enough" she says and starts walking back to the campsite. "By the way got a letter from the others. We're to go back to the edge once everyone is done. And Heather is staying for a while". Astrid's face lights up at the mention of Heather. "Come on. I want to keep looking tomorrow so I want to keep the dragons on edge. Give them things to practice when we're separated". "Good idea. Leats go" she says, walking back over the the campsite. I follow with the dragons close behind.


	14. Just ordinary

"Ok so Shadow, barrel role to avoid Stormfly's spikes" I yell from the ground. She obeys and I hear Stormfly curse (I'm holding the stone but making sure I'm speaking english, which is harder than it sounds). "Sybous look out!" Mia screams as one of Stormfly's spikes lands just above his wing joint. He flinches and lands, being a sook. "Hang on and just be completely still" Astrid grabbing the spike and pulling it free. We're practicing commands from the ground so if we're separated we can still work together. Claire went off somewhere with Tiamat and Jessie us practicing further up the beach where there's softer sand. Holly and Mia are with me and Astrid. "Holly, you're in charge of Shadow. I'm gonna go sit down", I call over my shoulder. She nods and her attention focuses onto Shadow. "Stormfly, you keep helping them practice, you to Arrow" Astrid says walking over to where I'm seated. Both dragons obey and continue the drill.

"So when are you planning on telling Hiccup?" I ask, trying to make sure no-one else hears. Astrid looks at the ground and shakes her head in dismay. "I don't know. I really badly want to tell him but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I don't want to give this up. I'd miss it to much". I look into Astrid's eyes and see something I've never seen before, confusion. I sigh, knowing how hard looking after little kids is. "Astrid, you've got all these lovely people besides you to help. And Stoic and Valka, they are great parents. Everyone on Berk is going to support you. You won't have to do this alone". She's quite, contemplating what I said. Finally she says, "you're right. But the concept of actually having a child still scares me". I can't help but laugh, trying to imagine Astrid looking after a baby. "They don't stay small forever, unless they're like Hiccup, then there's an exception". Astrid punches me in the arm. "That's my husband you're talking about". We both start laughing and the rest of the group joins us for dinner.

I look up into the star doted sky. A pair of Gronckles pass overhead and I see a tiny bundle of thick skin in between them. Shadow walks over behind me and looks up at them. She croons and I fetch the stone from my bag. Everyone is asleep so it won't matter. _"How are you, Shadow?" "As well as I can. Waiting for my young to hatch is always nerve racking". I chuckle. "Why did you come and not stay with your eggs?" I ask, the curiosity getting the better of me. "Well you saved me that day in those vines. I could hav been enslaved and raped by those outcasts. But you saved me that day in those vines". She stands up and warms up the sand underneath her with a slow burn blast. "Yeah but it's different. In my world this world is a tv show and movies. I knew what to do. It's not the same" I say, knowing that my midnight dragon won't give up. "Yes but you still saved me even though you knew I could have killed you. You saved me knowing that, and you got me out. You healed my wounds and treated me like one of your fellow humans. I'd never thought I'd see a person like you and that Hiccup boy. You saved my life and for that I will always be greatful" she finishes and flaps her wings and bows. I smile in a way I haven't for a long time. "I was just doing what anyone else wound have done". "But not everyone would have". With that she moves onto a more comfortable position and closes her eyes. I do the same and fall asleep lying on her._

I wake up to the sound of muttering. I look over and see its Claire. "Hey what's up?" She looks over her shoulder. "Oh hey, you're awake. Sorry if I woke you up". I roll my eyes, she sounds sooo sorry. Not. "Yeah, because you sound so sorry". She laughs. "Yeah I'm really not. It still amazes me how we are ACTUALLY here". I nod in understanding. "Yeah me to. I don't know what I could have nessed up to get here" I say, trying to figure out what I did wrong. "Anyway where'd you go yesterday?" "Just gir a swim". "Ok. By the way we're going to be going back to the edge instead of Berk. Heather's going to stay for a while as well". Claire's eyes widen. "Heather?!" Her voice fills with excitement. "Yeah. I haven't met her either so it'll be a bit of an interesting experience". I look around and think about what we're going to do. "Think we should gind Holly and Jessie a dragon? I mean that's why we're out here right? To get you guys dragons". "Yeah that's not a bad idea. Lets wake everyone up". I smile, thinking of ways to wake them up. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask, still smirking. "If you're thinking of pouring water on them, them yes". My smirk gets wider. "Lets go".


	15. Idiots

What the bloody hell?!" Everyone screams as myself and Claire pour water over them. "That's cold!" Holly yelps. "Thanks" Mia says sarcastically. "Freakin hell. You two are evil" Jessie says, taking off her shirt and ringing it off. "Ok well now you're all awake, start packing up. We are getting a move on" I call over my shoulder as I start fitting the saddles onto the dragons. As I fit the last saddle bag to Arrow Astrid walks up holding a peice of papper in her hand. "It's from Heather. Told us to hurry up. She's getting impatient". "Well if we can find a dragon to satisfy these two we should be fine". I pointo to Jessie and Holly. "Well let's get going".

I hang out the back of the group with Holly. We're discussing the Dragon Jewl. "So do you think it could be used for anything else?" She asks me. "Maby. Who knows how long this things been around. Could do just about anything. Guess that's why it's so dangerous". I study it in my hands. "It's got a weird kind of core to it though so we better be careful with it...", "there's a fire over there. Best go check it out" Astrid yells back to us. "Lets go. Could be something interesting" I say to Holly.

As we get closer I relise what started the fire. It's a massive plain red Typhoomerang with ocean blue eyes. "Woah" I hear Jessie whisper and I think I kniw what's coming. "She's beutiful. I want her". Yep, definitely saw that coming. "No way, it's to dangerous for a rookie like you" Astrid says, crossing her arms. "Come on Astrid, I managed to train Flare. I'll be helping". I plead and so does Jessie. "Ok fine, but non of us are going to rush in to save you when this goes wrong". I roll my eyes and look at Jessie. "Nothings gonna go wrong".

"Ok so, it's gonna fire at you, but because it has a cyclone spiral of fire you shoukd be able to get to its head. Once you do that rub the dragon nip on her nose. Got it?" She nods, "got it" "ok three, two one!" Jessie manages to get into the middle of the blast and li, "ate the snout. She rubs it against the Typhoomerang's snout and it falls to the ground. "Nice one. Just give her a minute to come to it and then we'll try to make sure you don't get killed". "I'm NOT gonna get killed Indi", Jessie sighs and I look back up to the others and wave to them. I hear something stir behind me and look back to the Typhoomerang awake. I reach into my pocjet and clench the Jewl tightly just in case we need it. "Ok now move slowly and try not to startle it. That's good. Now reach out your hand and...". I whisper to her in dragonese " _hey its ok. We would like you to join our group. My friend here just wants to be your friend". "You speak my toung, can trust you?" I give her a nod. "Of course"._ The Typhoomerang slowly lowers her head and I sigh in relief. "Nice. What are you gonna name her?" "Umm, Eragon, it's a dragon from one of my favorite book". "Cool, now lets go show Astrid you didn't get yourself killed".

As we fly up towards them, Jessie positioning her self on Eragon, Astrid just stares at us. "So who didn't get killed" I ask, smirking like an idiot. She just rolls her eyes and motions foward. "Lets keep going. And no more being an idiot". "We where'nt idiots". She just nods. "Uh huh. Lets go".

"Hey guys, its getting late. We should make camp" I call, watching the sun set. "Alright, how about yhat island there?" Mia asks, point to an island. "Isn't that...?" "Yep, one of the old dragon hunter bases". I lokk at her concerned. "You sure you want to stay here Astrid? I understand if you don't. We know what happens, we've all watched it". She sighs. "Of course you have. And I'm fine, it's just thst this was the one where they kept the adult death song". "Ok. Well if you at any stage want to leave, just say so". "I know. Now lets set up. We're getting going as soon as the sun rises". We all groan, including the dragons. "Come on. We've had plenty if days off. And I'm dure you've had worse when you where stuck on that island". "Yeah, you have a point. Lets go gang". She chuckles. "What?" "You just sounded like Hiccup". I smirk. "Must think I'm pretty attractive then, right?" She runs up and tackles me. "Say it again, I dear you". "Well, I could, but it's only fun if you get a scar out of it". Everyone bursts out laughing. "I do NOT sound like that". "Yeah, yeah you do" Claire says, backing me up. "Ugh, just go to sleep. I want to see Heather". "Fine. Goodnight everyone". "Goodnight".


	16. Lancer

"Hey, wake up, lets get going!" Astrid yells and I open my eyes groggily. I stand up before losing my balance and falling face first into the sand. I curse under my breath and check Arrow and Shadow. _"Hey, how are you guys? Ready to see everyone soon?" "Of course. My eggs will hatch soon. I will have hatchlings",_ Shadow says, excitedly. _"And I will get to see them too. I can't wait to eventually have hatchlings of my own", Arrow croons, giving a supporting loook at Shadow. "Ok, lets go. Only one more dragon_ to _go and then we can really get you lot working" Astrid say,_ mounting Stormfly.

I fly over next to Mia, who seems to be talking to Sybous. "It's amazing, but so is this place". "Yeah it is. You have to see it to actually see how truly beutiful this place is". She smiles and nods in acknowledgement. "Yeah it is. It is still unbelievable that we ended up here. And that I'm actually on a dragon. I love this guy so much", she says, giving Sybous a pat on the neck. Without warning he shoots a single spine. It shoots out and frightens Jessie and Eragon. "Hey, watch where you throw thise things" She yells back to us. "Sorry, you where in the way" she says back. "Smart ass" Jessie mumbles and Mia and Sybous shoot at her again but miss and it hits an island below. "Missed" she says turning around and pointing her tounge at us. "Well I figured nobody wouldn want to have to save you" Mia says back sassily. Before I can say anything I hear a cry and see Holy and Arrow falling towards the ground. "Guys! No...".

Dipper hurls himself towards the ground and wraps his wings around Holly before anyone can reach her. Arrow regains her balance and slides across the ground slightly just before Holly and Dipper. They land with a thud and skid along the mossy covered ground. I practically throw myself off of Shadow to reach her. "Hey, are you ok Dipper? You caught her right?" Just like the scene in the first movie he opens up his wings to reveal Holly, rubbing her forehead. "I'm fine"she says, standing up and walking around. _"I'm fine aswell. Just extremely unexpected". "Good. Thanks for catching her"._ He just nods and walk over to the other dragons. "That was weird" Claire says, looking around for what may have shot at us. "Yeah it was. Lets have a look... . I think I've found it" I say, stumbling as I reach an opening to a cove and spot a dragon. "Isn't that a Nadder?" Jessie asks, looking a bit confused. "Yeah it is, just not like one I've ever seen before" Astrid says, taking a look at the dragon. The reason itnlooks so peculiar is that its dark blue with red stripes on each of its sides and has red eyes. "He looks kinda evil" Mia says, sounding a bit nervous. "He does look a bit agitated" Holly says staring at the dragon. "Must be the one who shot at us. The shot Mia missed must have hit him. He's got a spine loged in his leg", I point out the spine that's managed to lodge itself in its leg. "We have to help him", Holly steps foward, still not taking her eyes off of the beast. "Ugh, you're gonna go in there, arnt you?" Astrid says, actually shaking her head at the thought. "Well duh, Indi give me a hand".

We walk into the cove and the dragon immediately spots us. "This is no ordinary dragon, we have to be careful because it might react differently" I say, trying not to startle the beast. "We'll be fine. He's hurt. He can't move to fast". I roll my eyes. Holly can be really ignorant sometimes. "That'll make him extra protective. Seriously Holly, we NEED to be extremely careful. I think, and I'm not exactly sure, but I think this may be a new species of Titan Wing". She contemplates this for a minute. "Ok, what are you thinking?" "Well, you seem to be pretty good with the dragons, so this is gonna be all yours". She looks at me stunned. "Seriously? You actually think I can do this?" I nod. "Ok, I'll give it a go".

She approaches the Titan Wing and the dragon reacts with showing its spines. They'r slightly larger than a normal Nadders so it explains how they had such force . "Hey, I just wanna help. That must hurt. I'm just gonna grab that spine out of your leg". She moves closer and the Nadder looks at her curiously. She grabs the spine and pulls at it. The Nadder instantly trys to grab her in his maw but misses as the grabs out the spine and pinches the Nadder on the side of his neck. My eyes widen in amazement as the scratches the dragon on the snout. I make my way over to her and the dragon. "Extremely impressive. Thought I'd have to save you". "Het, I can look after myself". "Uh huh. Sure", I nod, laughing. "What are you gonna name it?" "Lancer". "You have to train it first". We look around and seethe others walking towards us. "Peice of cake" Holly says, waving it off. "We'll see".

The Nadder wakes up and looks around. Holly reaches out her and and he looks at her but reaches his head and leans into her touch. "Nice job. Lancer is a new species, Hiccup and Fishlegs are going to be all over him" Astrid says, examining Lancer's spines. "Yeah well I for one wanna get out of here" I say, mounting Shadow. "Me to. Lets get outta here".


	17. No way!

I groan as I stretch my arms out. We've been flying for a while now, I didn't relise we went so far out. Everyone seems pretty excited to see everyone and meet Heather. Astrid looks like she can't wait to see her again. She said Heather had taken over the role of chief since Dagur married Mala and is living with her on the wing with the defenders. She told me that Heather was so happy for both of them and that she'd told her about me, which made me even more nervous. I've never been great at making friend. Claire was introduced to me through another friend and then Holly and Mia just started hanging out with us. Jessie was new to our school and just started hanging out with us. I have got a good group of friends but I'm not great with people I don't know. And this is different, I've watched the show and seen how she thinks and hiw she works, but I still don't know her, if you know what I mean. And everyone that lives here, in this universe, they are so much more different than to what I'm used to. I'll just have to play iy cool, however that works.

"We're here" Astrid yells and I jolt to conciousness. The sun is just starting to rise and everyone is already up and at it. I can see Fishlegs in his garden trimming his plants, and Snotlout is doing something stupid with the twins, clearly not being helpful at all.

We land in front of the stables and everybody is stretching from the long flight here. Someone walks out of the stables and Astrid hugs them. They look over to us and I see who they are. Their dark olive coloured hair should have been a dead give away but it's not the same as watching it on tv, it's so much more real. She starts walking over and I feel myself get tense. Her eyes are a stunning poison green eyes and I suck in a breath as she steps up to me. "You must be Indi. I've heard a lot about you". I blush. 'Come on Indi, get over yourself. Useless lesbian' I tell myself, still blushing. "Hey, we're still here you know?" Mia says, waving a hand in my face. "Mmm sorry. Ah this is Holly and Lancer, Mia and Sybous, Claire and Tiamat, and Jessie and Eragon. And this here are...", "Shadow and Arrow right?" "Yeah how'd you...?" "Astrid told me". "Huh". I nod, not knowing what to say next. "How'd the taming go?" Hiccup says, interupting the arkward silence. "Yeah it went great. We'll tell you all about it" Astrid says, giggling at my arkwardness. "Can't wait to hear about it".

"And then she almost got eaten" I say, describing what happened while Holly was taming Lancer. "Did not" she say, denying it. "Well he could have taken your arm off" Jessie says, backing me up. "Yeah or you could have just run away screaming" Claire interupts, and we start laughing, knowing that would never happen. "That eould be halerious" Mia says, still laughing. "Hey!" Holly says, trying to make a point. "Well sounds like you had fun" Heather speaka up. "It was certainly interesting" Astrid says, and we all start laughing again. "Hey, where'd all the dragons go?" Snotlout asks, and I relise they're all gone. "I'll go look. You guys stay here, I'll find them" I say, grabing my satchel off of my seat. "You need any help. I'll give you a hand" Heather says, walking towards me. "Uh, ummm thanks?" I say and my friends start laughing. The rest of the group just stare at us with confused faces. "Shut up" I whisper under my breath and make my way out of the meeting area with Heather following.

"What where your friends laughing at earlier?" Heather asks as we climb down to the docks. I blush, "umm nothing. They're just weird. And where are all the dragons?" I pant as we make our way back up to check the stables. "Well they seem like really great friends. How long have you known them?" "Well I met Claire when i was twelve. Met Holly when I was thirteen and met Mia and Jessie when I was fourteen". She nods. "So you've known them for a while now?" "Yeah. We're in our last year of school this year". Heather gives me a confused look. "Umm how do I explain. When you turn five ir dix you start school. From there you learn maths and science and english and stuff like that. Each year you go up a grade and it gets harder. When me and my friends start this year it'll be our last year. After it we'll go out and get a job and maby get a girlfriend or boyfriend and start a family". I finish my explication and hope she doesn't question my "girlfriend or boyfriend' thing. "Ok. Yeah that makes sense. Sounds fun". I chuckle. "What?" She gives me a look. "It's not that fun. Best part is probably seeing your friends each day". She doesn't say anything as we make our way over to the stables.

"What are you all doing here?" The dragons spin around to face me and Heather. "Windshear what are you doing?" The dragon skwarks and turns back to the group. "What the?" I make my way over to the group and push my way through. "No way..." I gasp as I see what they are all fussing over. "What's going on?" Heather asks as she makes her way through the group. "Wow...". I look to Shadow and Toothless, who are curled up around five datk coloured balls of scales.


	18. Adorable

I look on as the small five dragons squek to each other. They are all different colours. "This is incredible" Heather says, standing besides me and admiring the five little Night Furies. "Absolutely is" I say, not knowing what else I should. "I'll uh I'll go get the others" Heather says, turning to leave but I stop her. "Why don't you tell them what's happened and they need to be quite. Dragons can be extremely protective of their family. You for one should know that". She laughs. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean. I'll be back". She jogs out of the stables and I look back to the new family. "What do you think Toothless? You've got a family now more than ever". He croons in response and Shadow calls to me. "What's up girl?" I say, grabing the stone out of my pocket. _"Come here Indi. I want you to see my hatchlings up close" she says, as she gets up and nudges me towards her hatchlings and Toothless. "Are you sure". "Yes". The rest of the dragons stare at me with curiosity and amazement. "You are speaking our tounge"_ Toothless says, looking at me with curiosity. _"Yes, and it is my absolute honor to be able to understand you"_ I say, bowing my head. " _Now come" Shadow says, pushing me down next to her._

 _"Wow. This is incredible. How many boys and how many girls?"_ _Toothless is the one to answer. "The sea blue (navy blue) one is a boy, the deep dark blue (oxford blue) is a girl, the nighttime blue (midnight blue) is a boy, the dark pink-purple (indigo) is a girl and so is the black one",_ he finishes with pride. So there's five. Two boys snd three girls. Incredible. Before I can say something the little indigo dragon crawls over to me and curls up in my lap. "Wow. Never thought I'd see something like this. _Thankyou for sharing this moment with me",_ I thank Shadow and Toothless and look back down to the little Night Furies. I'm never going to experience something as amazing as this ever again. No doubt about it. But one day... never mind. "Hey there little one, how you doind?", I say to the indigo dragon and pet the scales along her neck. She makes a noise like a croon and I laugh. "I can wait to be able to talk to you one day". I start to rub the scales around her feet and she starts falling asleep, her big, bright blue eyes closing as she drifts of for her first ever dream.

I am still rubbing in between her claws when everyone walks in. The rest of the dragons move aside so they can get a good look. The group gasps at the sight of the five tiny dragons, all of wich are now asleep. Snotlout is the firts to say something, "this is incredible. Never thought you'd see Toothless like this did ya Hiccup?" He turns to his cousin and, to everyone's suprise, smiles and pats him on the back. "Nope. Never thought I'd live to see the day" Hiccup says, looking at his best friend who happens to be huddled around the baby dragons with Sahdow right beside him. "I can't believe it, it's actually happening", Astrid says, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's neck. "So what do we do with them now?" Ruffnut asks, looking at the tiny dragon curled up in my lap. "We'll leave them be. They're so cute" Heather says, admiring the black girl. "I'll uh I'll be right out. You guys go ahead" I say as the little dragon squirms in ger sleep. "If you're sure. Lets go. We have training to do" Hiccup says and the my friends and their dragons follow the others out excitedly. "Well lets see where this takes us" I say, giving Shadow an affectionate pet on the head. Toothless rumbles something and I pick up the stone.

" _Shadow said you know where the others are". I nod. "Yes. And... we think we know who your parents are". He looks at me, his eyes full of emotions I cannot describe. "I must see them. You must take me. We must tell...", "we can't tell them just yet. You have hatchlings". "She's right Toothless. You must keep this a secret. Until we can make sure it is safe". I nod. "Shadow's right. We don't know who's still out there and if it's safe for the hatchlings". He bows his head acknowledging this. "But I will take you. It might just be myself and Astrid that go with you, but we'll get you there, I promise". He looks deep into my eyes. "Promise on a dragons life?" "Promise on a dragons life"._

I walk out of the stables and down to the dome where training is taking place. The first thing I see is Gobber measuring up the dragons, most probably for saddles and Hiccup andFishlegs examining Tiamat and Lancer. I chuckle as I make my way over to the group. "Ah Indi, nuce to see you again" Gobber says as he pats me on the back. "Some fine looking dragons your friends have here", he measures up Tiamat and writes down the numbers and Hiccup and Fishlegs starts tracing her scales. "Ok Hiccup, Fishlegs, Claire needs to tide her. And your the ones teaching so you know...". "Ummm Hiccup, where's Toothless?" Tuffnut asks, pointing to the spot next to Hiccup where the dragon usually stands. "He must be with the hatchlings. Hows this gonna work", Hiccup ponders. "Ummm you can ride Shadow. She dosent seem to want to miss out", I offer, pointing to the midnight blue dragon next to me. "Thankyou. I'll take you up on that offer. Ready to show them how it's done Shadow?" She calls out eagerly and Toothless answers. We all crack up laughing before regaining control. "Right, lets get started" the rest of the group says and they mount. "Alright I'll see you guys later" I say, running back to Astrid's hut to work on a project.


	19. Just a little relaxation

Let's see, if I add this here, and them the support leather on the back, yep that's good. I'm just working on something, and let's just say it includes flying and suits. But I am still just a bit bored, which is odd considering we are in How to train your dragon. I just can't figure out what to do next. There are a lot of things that need doing, but they are all a bit difficult. And we will have to go back in a few days or weeks, however tume is different from our world. I really should stop stressing about this and enjoy it. Enjoy everything that's happened and everyone I've met.

"Hey, Indi, you in here?" Astrid calls out and enters her hut, followed by Heather. I tense. Come on Indi, get over your.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I would have thought they'd be helping out. But obviously not, but I could use the company.

"Well I'm not the best teacher in the world, and Astrid isn't exactly fit to be teaching" Heather muses, and Astrid slaps her on the side. These two are certainly not what I was expecting for company.

"So you told Heather huh, what about Hiccup?" I ask, narrowingmy eyes while I give Astrid a stern look. She sighs and sots on her bed, and Heather sits down next to me. Keep it together.

"Not yet" Astrid confesses and I sigh. Of course she hasn't, but it wouldn't be easy, telling your husband you're pregnant. Not something I'm ever gonna have to do though.

"You're going to trll him though, arnt you Astrid" Heather insists, smirking. Her smirkis so cute- no come on. Stop it, it's not gonna happen!

"Of course I'm gonna tell him! You're not the one who's pregnant, you don't understand how difficult it is!" Astrid whisper-yells, getting upset. She does have a point, we don't know how difficult it is. And I'm glad I don't.

"Anyway, Indi what are you up to. Thought youd be out there showing everyone some cool tricks" Heatjer says, changing the subject. She is just, ugh, this is stupid.

"Just working on a little something and stressing about everything like I usually do" I laugh, knowing that they'll understand.

"Fun. Soooo Astrid told me you owed her a holiday" Heather explains and I groan. Should have known Astrid would have remembered that. The two women giggle and I dramatically fall to the floor.

"Great acting princess but you arnt getting out of it" Astrid points to be as I start sitting back up, but I trp and accidentally fall over onto Heather's lap. Fuck fuck fuck! Damn it!

"Umm sorry" I mumble awkwardly, scrambling off of Heather and sitting back down next to Astrid on the bed. She gives me a look and I shrug, while feeling my cheeks heat up a bit.

I glance down to where I left my notebook and pencil, my design laying open. Messy writing scrawled on the pages in patches. Astrid leand over and picks up the notebook. She flicks through the pages, each one/two covered in a drawing of some sort of design, and writing scrawled next to land on a picture of a Night Fury person. The picture is a person with Noght Fury wings, a tail, and ear flaps on their head. The dragon features are coloured a dark blue colour, with some scales adorning her forehead .

The scrawl on the sides describe the character, her background, and everything else about her. On the next page is a drawing of a Night Fury, with the title Night Crawler written above it. The dragon is coloured an extremely dark blue, and the name Ivory written over its head. A discription of the dragon, along with a proflie is writtwn on the left. While a large scrawl depicting her life, and her family is written on the right. Every detail is drawn carefully, a xouple of dcales coloured a different colour. Her eyes a shining light icy blue.

Astrid studies the two characters, her eyes tracing each and every detail. Heather stands up and walks over to her, and her eyes catch a glimpse of the dragon person, the bright orange- yellow colour of the Changewing scale cloak slightly showing from the back of the girl's back. Her eyes, like her dragons, are an icy blue. Her skin is light, and her hair dark brown.

"You drew these?" Heather asks astounded. I nod. Those are my best drawings.

"Yeah I did. Those are a collection of my best ever drawings". I see a small smile on Astrid's lips as she closes the notebook and hands it back to me. I pick my pencil off of the floor and sit back down on the ground, gently laying down onto my back.

"Well I'm gonna go check on the other lot. See you guys later" Heather says simply as she stands up and exits the hut. I nod slightly and close my eyes. It's about time I had a nap.


	20. Fanfiction explications and an odd react

Hmmm, I am bored. It has been about three hours since the guys started training, and I have been sitting here with Astrid in an awkward silence. I don't know what to talk about. Maby our holiday I promised her, or maby her baby. God's I'm so hopeless.

"Sooooo..." Astrid says, looking at me from across the room.

"Soooo..." I say as well. This is certainly awkward. Ugh!

"Ummm so what do you do back home?" The question comes out of the blue, and I have to think about it to answer.

"Uh well to be honest, nothing to interesting. I make stuff. Program. Draw, as you already know, write stories, read fanfiction...",

"What's fanfiction" she asks. Right, sje wouldn't know what it is. This is gonna be interesting.

"Well ya know how I told you about movies and tv shows and stuff? Well you can take the characters or theme or trademark of the thing and write your own story using it. I wrote mostly fanfiction. A lot of it about you guys actually". I finish my explication, waiting for her reaction. And, suprisingly, she smirks. I grab my laptop off of the desk and sit down beside her on the bed.

"I'll show you some. Umm here we go". I click on to (lol just had to have this website!) And log into my account. But before I forget I make sure to make it so Astrid can read my language.

"Uh I need to take your picture" she gives me an odd look before I pull out my phone looking device.

"This'll make it so you can read my language". She agrees and in no time I take her picture and add my language to her profile.

"All done. Umm what does this say?" I point to a sentence on the screen, which says "settings and desktop".

"Uh settings and desktop?" She ends it as a question, waiting for me to confirm she read it correctly.

"Perfect". Her face lights up in excitement and I start scrolling through all my favorite stories. Before I can get past my guilty favorite stories which may or may not include some odd ships she stops me at one of my absolute favorites.

"Does that say what I think it says?" She gives me the angry rased eyebrow look and I try to scroll past it but she grabs my wrist.

"Dose it?" She persists, not looking away from me.

"Yes" I squeak, trying not to giggle.

"Why would anyone write that?" She questions.

"Well there are some odd prople in my world. From people who ship Toothcup, which is Hiccup and Toothless, to people who shil you and Snotlout. This isn't that bad. And it's probably one of the cutest ones I've read". I wait for her to say something.

"Ok so let me get this roght, there are people out there who ship me and Heather?"

"Yeah. But uh not many people", I say, trying to reason with her, while hoping she dosen't question the girlXgirl ship she has been put in.

"Thor your world must be weird. At least tell me it's well written?" I let out a sigh of relief, but also give her a confused look.

"You read?"

"Of course I read. And I do appreciate something that is well written. So tell me about the odd parings in your world". I'm glad she isn't gonna punch me.

"Well I mentioned Hiccup and Toothless, and you and Snotlout. And then Heatstrid, which is you and Heather, Hiccup and Dagur, Fishlegs amd Heather , Ruffnut and Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Hiccup, Tuffnut and Dagur, and Fishlegs and Tuffnut,. There's probably more but that's all I can think of at the moment, apart fom Hicstrid, which is you and Hiccuo of course".

"Weird" is all Astrid says before we turn our attention back to the screen.

"Uh how about we look through these and you can pick one to read?"

"Sounds good".


	21. More dragonese and a sour apple

I left Astrid to read through some stories on Fanfiction while I ho for a walk around with Dipper and Stormfly. I have to go back home soon cause I have school. They say how importantit is but really you forget most of what you learn. AlthoughI do need to practice something.

 _"What do you guys think? We practice my dragonese so I can speak it without the stone?"_ The two dragons turn to me with a mischievous smile on both of their snouts _._

 _"I think we can help with that"_ Stormfly muses, glancing to Dipper, who looks away to stop his laughter.

 _"you guys beter not try something like throwing me off a cliff or something stupid like that"_ I warn the two, who just roll their eyes.

We continue walking through the trees and bushes, theI look to the orange bright sun warm on my pale skin. Chirps and squwarks can be heard from dragons that are either playing in the warm sun, or sleeping peacefully, soaking up the last few couple hours of mid peak sun.

We reach a clearing next to a small waterfall, where some Gronkles are sleeping on the big rocks. I take a seat, admiring the sleeping beasts.

 _"so what do you want to start with? You guys are experts after all"_ I ask, leaning back on Dipper, who is happily talking to a purple and green Gronkle.

 _"how about we start with you only gently holding the stone. It should make it a bit more difficult for you"_ Stormfly suggests. I nod, letting the stone stit loosly in between my fingers.

 _"ok here goes. So how_ are you?" I speak most of the sentence in dragonese, but not all of it successfully.

 _"good try. Keep going, you'll get there" Dipper encourages, nodding at me._

 _"ok. My name is Indi and I have blue-ish grey eyes"._ I look to the two dragons ro see if I did get it this time.

Stormfly smiles happily, and urges me to continue practicing

" _my hair is brown, and my skin is pale. My favorite colour is dark blue, the blue of an angry sea"._ I sigh, this is hard work.

 _"you are a human speaking dragonese. I am impressed" The Gronkle Dipper was talking to earlier turns to face me, seeing impressed and interested._

 _"Thank you. I do have help though",_ I raise the dragon jewel so the dragon can see it, and he gasps.

 _"the jewel. Well this is an interesting occurance. I thought the jewel to be gone forever. Never thought I'd get a chance to see it again, let alone see it in use"._ I look at the orangy' yellow stine at the tips of my fingers. This is something truly amazing.

" _well do you know what else this stone is capable of?"_ I ask, curiosity growing inside of me. They did say they don't know all of what it can do. Maby it can do something else, something that could change the face of this earth.

" _unfortunately no. But I have heard that it is capable of great evil if left in the wrong hands. Look after it" , with that, the Gronkle drifts off to sleep, and I chuckle silently._

 _"Well he was nice. What else should we do for me to get this right?"_

 _"Well how about you put the stone down next to you so your not quite touching it but you are still close"_ Dipper says, look at the mossy soft ground next to me.I place it down onto the soft geen ground, the dark mossy green complimenting the reddish yellow of the stone.

"Here goes. _I love dogs. I have two back home, and I love big dogs the most"._ Once again I look to the dragons for confermation and they nod excitedly. I jump up in happiness and give myself a high five.

" _very very impressive. I must say I didn't expect you to get it that fast", Stormfly smiles, and croons at me gently._

 _"I am also very impressed. Although u have heard the cleaner tje heart, the easier it is"_ Dipper adds, making me smirk.

" _so I have a clean heart huh? You know you're gonna regret saying that later"_ I say still smirking.

 _"_ _yes I do regret saying that now. But moving on. Lets get rid of the stone altogether. No stone, not so easy"._

 _"You are on"_ I challange and give the stone to Dipper, who walks about 100 metres away with the jewel in his mouth.

" _peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers"._ I grin evilly, knowing I got the sentence correct, and that I'll get extra credit because it's a tounge twister.

 _"hmph. You win"_ Dipper grumbles, defeated. My self and Stormfly chuckle at his babyish behaviour.

 _"here take your stone. We should be getting back anyway",_ he starts walking back towards the edge base, and me and Stormfly just roll our eyes and follow. Today has certainly been interesting, and it's only our first day back. I wonder what the rest of our stay will be like?


	22. Catastrophe or not?

I walk back to Astrid's hut, and see she's fallen asleep. I take the laptop and put it on the bedside table. Stormfly curls up on the floor and Dipper follows me back out side. I slio the stone into the pocket of my shorts and look up towards the sky and spot everyone practiceing. It certainly looks very chaotic. But all the dragons have saddles now. Which is very impressive.

I jump onto Dipper and he shoots into the sky. I lean foward and he speeds up. With a little mumbled dragonese he spits some ice, notifying everyone of our arrival.

"Hey you" Jessie says as she and Eragon hover next to me.

"Hey you lot. How's it going Hiccup?" I question and he smiles.

"I have to say I'm impressed. Your friends here sure know what they're doing".

"Of course they do. They hang with me" I joke and my mates groan.

"Anyway, are you being good Shadow?" I ask my dragon and she laughs at me.

"What?" I ask and the group just laughs.

"Ugh. I'm outta here" I mumble as they continue. I have no idea where Snotlout or the twins are. Probably a good thing they aren't here.

* * *

Myself and Dipper are currently just out flying. I must admit that I do rather enjoy hoing flying without anyone else. It is really rather relaxing.

" _you enjoying yourself bud?"_ Iask the ice dragon and he nods.

But suddenly there is a huge flock of Nadders coming toeards us. Fipper stops suddenl, but I'm not prepared for that amd I get hurled off of his back.

I fall fast, waiting to be swallow by the cold ocean bellow me. But I feel myself stop just before I hit the water and look down and I'm gliding.

I expect to see Dipper beneath me but he's not there.

What's going on? " _Dipper?! Where are you?"_ I yell this all in dragonese and then suddenly relise what's going on.

I'm a dragon. I have been turned into a dragon! What the actual hell?!.

It's ok. I can do this. I focus on my body, on my wings and tail. I can tell what dragon I've been transfointo; a Night Fury.

I turn uo, spotting a sea stach and gently start flying over to it. I spot Dipper who is staring at me in disbelief.

" _Ummm"_ is all Dipper manages to say.

" _what's going on?_ " I say as I walking in a circle, stumbling as I'm not used to this.

" _I have no idea"_ is all Dipper says as he walks around me. I am a dark bluish black colour and my spikes are somehow already split. I can feel something different. This is different.

" _how am I supoosed to transform back?"_ I ask myself and focus on it but nothing happens.

" _let's just get off of thos rock"._ Without another word he takes off and wai5s for me to follow. I take a deep breath and shoot uo into the sky. I can feel the wind against my scales and the feeling is just unimaginable. I shoot past Dipper, who looks at me annoyed. I laugh and fky circles around him

 _"come on showoff"._ He leads the way back to the forest on the edge and we land.

* * *

I have been trying for about 15 minutes now to try amd change back. It is nit going so well.

" _I think it was the stone"_ Dipper says and I gove him a face that says "no duh".

I concentrate on my human form, the colour of my hair, my face shape. And I can feel an odd sensation. I can feel myself turn back.

I walk over to a small pond and sigh. It didn't work properly. I still have Night Fury wings, ears and a tail wuth a slight scale here and there on my forehead.

I turn to see Dipper who is rollingaround on the groumd laughing.

"Ugh" is all I say and I sigh and lay on the ground. Dipper stops laughing, walkis over to me, and licks me.

"Ew Dipper! That's disgusting" I say as I try to wipeof the dragon slobber.

"Could tjis day get any worse?" To answermy question diiper pushes me into the pobd, soaking my already slobber soaked clothes.

I just sigh and don't bother to get out. Dipoer jumps in next to me, splashes me and resumes to his laughing fit. Annoyed, I slap him on the head with my tail. He just whines a but and goes back to laughing.

* * *

TThe sun is starting to set now, they'll be wondering where I am. I still haven't managed to change completelybach. I can niw successfullychange to a Night Fury to half form though. But this is way to embarrassing. I should be able to do this. Oh, and I have also learnt in the past hour at I can turn into other dragons. I have tried Nadder, Razor Whip, Woolly Howl, and Dramillion.

" _this is hopeless"_ I whine, Dipper curling uo around me.

" _we can figure this out tomorrow. They know you'll be fine, they know that. We can try tomorrow_ " he reassures me and I nod, curling my tail around me and folding my wings around my body (Indi is in Night Fury half form just to clarify).

I drift off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	23. I guess not (no catastrophe I mean)

I wake up groggily and shake my head, and feel something heavy on my back. I groan and stand up, but, in my usual clumsy style, trip over something. a tail... my tail? it all comes flooding back and I huff in annoyance. dipper is... still sleeping? seriously? of course. I stretch and walk around, trying desperately to change back, but like yesterday to no avail.

"ugh kill me know!" I yell in frustration and someone responds

"I will then". I recognize the voice as Astrid's and swear under my breath before turning around with my hands in the air. In front of me stood Jessie, Mia, Holly, and Claire, along with Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins.

"hehe uh I can explain..."

"Explain" jessie says sternly and I gulp. I am now currently stuck in the main room at the edge. honestly this reaction didn't surprise me. hiccup and Fishlegs where amazed, the twins where annoying as hell, and Snotlout. ugh Snotlout. and then my friends, lets not even begin to explain.

"here" I say and pull the stone out of my pocket. Holly sighs and Astrid sighs in relief

"And this is?" Hiccup asks catching it, but Snotlout grabs it out of his grasp

"Snotlout!" Hiccup complains but Snotlout ignores him and holds it up examining it

"Its just a stupid stone", he throws it an the twins, Ruffnut to be precise

'Well well well if it isn't the dragon jewel" Tuffnut says snatching it off his sister who huffs and smacks him in the head.

everyone bar myself, Holly, and Astrid gives him a confused looks. Hiccup walks over to them and try's to take it back, but Tuffnut does not allow this.

"What's the dragon jewel?" Fishlegs asks confused, studying the jewel from were he stood.

"now my simple dragon boy, that is an excellent question", everyone groans and waits for him to continue

"the dragon jewel is said to be a myth, a legend. it supposedly allows the holder to talk to dragons, dragonese they call it. however there is apparently a greater power inside it", he gestures to be and I groan.

"wait wait wait. she isn't holding it anymore. whys she still a dragon?", Fishlegs interrupts him and I gulp and-

"she has a name"- Heather? what's she doing? Everyone gives her confused looks at her correction

"What?' she asks and I blush. jessie smirks at me and I throw her a glare. Tuffnut Continues his strangely informative lecture

"you see my god fellow that I do not know. but lets ask the person themselves", he gets right up in my face and I hit him away with my Night Fury tail. everyone laughs and he huffs. I smirk happily and sigh, better answer his question lecture inquiry thing

"listen, I don't know. I fell off dipper and turned into a dragon, night fury to be exact. then I flew over here and turned to well, this. tried to turn back but only turned into other dragons", I demonstrate by replacing the night fury wings, tail, and ears with a Nadder tail and wings everyone gasps and Astrid gives me an impressed look

"Abd now I can't change back" I end and smirk. I throw my tail in Snotlout's direction and spines get thrown at him, pinning him to the wall. everyone laughs and Holly high fives me and Mia sighs.

"Anyway I'm gonna go try and change back" I hit the stone out of Tuffnut's hand with my tail. Heather, Jessie, Holly, and Clair follow me outside where their dragons where laying around talking.

" _Oi_ " I say in dragon. the dragons look up at me and The girls give me more confused look.

"umm sorry" I mumble and throw the stone at Claire

"go on" I say enthusiastically and she nods, and begins to think of something to say. The other girls watch on in anticipation.

 _"Hi? umm I'm Claire?"_ and looks to me. I nod while the others smile.

"of course you get it first go. give Holly a go" I insist and the throws it at holly. she catches it and sighs, thinking of something to say before grinning.

 _"G'day mate!"_ Me and Holly both crack up laughing. reason its so funny is that that's the first thing she ever said to my mum, that is after I snap her out of being zoned out. Claire and Jessie get it as we both told them about it. Heather just looks overly confused.

"Inside joke. holly is an idiot and that was the first thing she said to my mum, along with a handshake" I say and begin to laugh again. after Jessie gets the hang of it I pass it to Heather, who smiles at me. I blush- wait no stop blushing. Jessie and Claire snigger and Holly smirks. I shake my head and speak after pulling myself together.

"Ok just think of what you want to say and say it" I say. wow Indi that's a greeeeaaaat explanation on what to do, round of applause to you. ugh.

" _Like this?"_ she asks and I nod and huff playfully, "how come you all got it so quickly?" Everyone laughs and I sigh in content and sit down. Shadow walks over to me and nuzzles me. the other girls get on their dragons and go flying. I giggle at their happy excited speak an dlie down. Shadow says nothing and lays next to me. This is the life I want, but is it one can really have?


	24. Happy is all we habefor now

p style="text-align: center;"strongguys, im back from the dead! Sorry for being hone, had no insperation. Now, I need to let you know, ill be adding third person to this story. It makes itbeasier to describe someones actions. So, here it is!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I wake up and narrie my eyes, bringing my hand up to block out the bliding sun. I groan slightly from the hard stone ground. I must have fallen asleep yesterday after the girls had gone flying. Meh, I was tired. Though I should probably go check on the ither lot, make sure no ones broken that stone yet. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Indi stands, spreading her nadder wings behind her as she does so. She yawns and begins to walk, her tail seaying slightly behind her as she made her way to the majn hut When she arribes, she sees someone is missing

"Wheres Mia?" I ask, my eyes darting from person to person trying to see if Id simply missed her. Jessie frowns, shaking her head.

"She bailed" she says sighing and Holly seems slightly dissapoinyed. I sigh as well, looking down.

"Of course" I mutter before Claire adds why

"She said she had to study". Of course. We havent even started the year yet. What where we goibg to do with sybous.

"Anyway. What are we doing today?" I ask, tilting my head as I change my wings and tail, as they are replaced by dark blue ones, along with ear nubs on my head. Jessie shrugs amd Holly smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Pass us the stone" I say amd fishlegs' eyes dart ti Hiccup, who looks at Astrid who shrugs. Hiccup throws me the stone and I smirk.

Indi runs out, followed by Jessie, Holly, Claire, and Heather. Indi smiles to herself when she sees Heather talking to Holly. She was falling hard for this hirl, to her knowledge, was very much straight (lol meeee). She sighed, and simply jumps up in the air slighty before she eas flying in the sir, and everyone gasps. She smirks slightly, enjoying being able to show off. She throws the stone to Holly, eho takes a deep breath before wings appear on her, and they where on fire? Holly laughs as her tail also lights up and she jumps. She flaps desperalty before shes flying in place. She cheers to herself before she flys in circles. She throws the stone to Claire who does it easily, woolly howl wings and a tail appearing on her. She smiles as she flys up, dropping it to Kessie. She tires, aaaaand fails. She rolls her eyes at herself as she gives it a few more goes. Then boom, timberjack wings and a tail. They where huge. She chucks it to heather before she flys up, everybody having to duck out if the way of her wings.

"C'mon heather" I call, and heather sighs, taking a breather before, suprise suprise, razorwhip wings and a tail appear on her. Windshear scoffs and Heather nudges her dragon playfully before she flys up. God, shes stunning...and again I find myself falling for a straight girl. Sigh. Holly and Jessie are already off, racing. So typical. Claire rolls her eyes at them before she makes her way over to me. She gives me a knowing look, and them looking to Heather and I nod simplu. Heather butts in.

"So, race?" She challanges, and I narrow my eyes and smirk

"Oh you are on. Claire, join?" Claire nods, not wanting to miss out. Shadow, who jas been listening from the ground, begins to count

"1...2...3...go!" She shouts, and we're off. Heathers in the front, Claire begins her, me behind Claire. Im just enjoying myself, although i can be slightly competitive, its not really my thing.

The girls race all day, Astrid amd Hiccup joining them. Little did miss Indi know her life was about to change for good, nearly everyone leaving her behind.


End file.
